Healing Takes Time
by soccerfreak9
Summary: Everyone believes that Brittany is stupid but when she starts to notice a change in a certain Jewish brunette. Can she figure out what is wrong before it's too late? I DO NOT OWN GLEE ALL CHARATERS BELONG TO THE MAKERS OF GLEE. There is some violence and abuse of bad language.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Everyone believes that Brittany is stupid but when she starts to notice a change in a certain Jewish brunette. Can she figure out what is wrong before it's too late?

Healing Takes Times

Chapter 1

**Third Person**

Brittany knows that everyone thinks she's stupid. Sure she may not be very book smart or very logical, but she always knew when some one was upset or in a bad place emotionally. Brittany's mom always told her that she was smart in a way that most people were not. When Brittany notices a change in Rachel, she made it her job to figure out what was wrong and to help her through it.

Brittany has always liked Rachel and it was Santana that had kept her from being friends with the Jewish girl. Even though Brittany never actually made fun of Rachel but she still felt guilty because she never tried to stop it. As the slushies and degrading names and comments continued the light and determination in her eyes started to diminish.

Brittany first noticed a change in Rachel at Glee Club when she decided to sit in the back of the room instead of her usual seat up front. That wasn't the thing that made Rachel worry though. It was the fact that when Mr. Schue gave her the solo for regional's she had said she didn't want it and to give it to Mercedes.

Rachel never gave up a solo by choice. She loved being in the spotlight and being able to show her true talent. What really got to Brittany was when Mercedes said, "you're not even a good singer you tone deaf freak," and Rachel just agreed with her.

From that moment on she started noticing more and more changes as the days went on. She no longer sung or pitched in ideas for glee. She stopped wearing her animal sweaters and shirts, and started wearing sweats and really baggy hoodies.

**Brittany/Rachel/ Brittany/Rachel/ Brittany/Rachel/ Brittany/Rachel/ Brittany/Rachel/ Brittany**

Rachel has always had some one to fall on when things at school got bad. Her dads where always there when she needed her, but that all changed over the summer. Her dads have always gone on business trips and when they were both gone they left her alone. This summer the trips became more frequent and eventually they stopped coming home all together.

Rachel first realized they weren't coming home when they stopped calling to check up on her. Her dads always called and night before she went to bed and in the morning before she left for school or her dance classes. On their final trip this never happened. They never called to make sure she was okay.

Also, normally if they have to stay late for a conference they call and tell Rachel, but this time they didn't. They continued to put money in a spare account for her though, so she could still survive. Rachel believes they are just doing this out of pity.

With out having anyone to lean on she needed to find a new way to get her emotions out. Rachel stopped eating so she could be skinnier. She started cutting herself. The feeling of the blade against her skin giving her a sense of thrill each time she cuts. She learned to take out her emotions and feelings out on her body.

Rachel started falling behind in school. First it was just her homework, she stopped singing in glee. Now she just doesn't care. School isn't a safe environment for her. Nobody cares about her, not her dads, her mom, or any one at school. Her so called friends even get a kick out of making fun of her.

Rachel started wearing baggy clothes so no one would notice what she was doing to herself. What Rachel didn't know is that she had already caught the attention of a certain blonde cheerleader.

**This is my first fanfic I hope you like it. I know this chapter it short I will try to make the other chapter longer. Plz tell me your thoughts.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here's the second chapter hope you like it.**

Healing Takes Time

Chapter 2

**Third Person**

Rachel woke up on a Monday morning, still feeling the pain in her arms from the previous night's cuts. She slowly got up from her bed to get ready for school.

She walked towards her bathroom so she could change the bandages and clean her cuts. Once Rachel cleaned all of her wounds she picked up the razor sitting on the sink. She put the tip of the razor to her arm. She slowly dragged the blade across her skin. She gasped as the initial pain was present before she sighed in relief. The physical pain was helping to release the emotional pain that's been building up inside.

After she made three new cuts she cleaned up all the blood and her cuts before bandaging up her are. She quickly finished getting ready for school. Rachel ate a quick breakfast before running out the door and to her car. It was a quick drive from her house to school. She wished the ride was longer so she could spend less time at school.

Soon enough Rachel reached McKinley. She quickly parked her car before getting out and practically running to the door. She was hoping to avoid the jocks so she wouldn't get slushied. Her hope vanished the minute she open the school doors, because she was met with the cold frozen drink she hated. Rachel heard everyone start laughing and felt a hard shove as she was pushed out of the way by a football player.

She quickly started running towards the bathroom in an attempt to get away from the laughing crowd. Rachel didn't notice the young blonde looking on from the side lines watching the scene in horror and disgust.

Brittany couldn't believe how stupid everyone in school was. She couldn't believe that no one could see how wonderful the young Jewish brunette could be. Brittany didn't always realize how special she was until the day she walked in on Brittany crying in the bathroom because some stupid freshman threw a slushie at her.

Rachel held Brittany as she cried, and once she was done she helped her to clean off all the slushie. Despite the reason for Rachel being in the bathroom in was one of the happiest moments in her life. she was finally able to see past the mask and to the nice, fun loving girl behind it.

The moment was ruined though when Santana came storming in the room anger clearly written on her face. Santana couldn't believe some stupid freshman would throw a slushie at one of the unholy trinity. When she saw Rachel helping her friend instead of her she blew up. She verbally abused the girl causing her to run out of the bathroom in tears.

Brittany refused to talk to Santana for almost a week after the incident in the bathroom, but that only caused the Latina to lash out at Rachel even more. She finally decided to forgive Santana and make it her mission to secretly try and help the girl. Ever since then she has had a crush on her and would do anything to try and help her.

That was the reason she noticed all the changes in the young girl. When she saw Rachel get slushied she wanted to run after the girl and help her like she had helped Brittany freshman year. Sadly Santana held the younger girl back and told her that Rachel was not worth the trouble.

Once Rachel reached the bathroom she tore at her bag trying to open it so she could get the blade that was currently sitting in her bag. She quickly cleaned off the slushie so it wouldn't stain before grabbing the razor blade that was in her bag.

She put the tip of the blade to her skin and slid it across her arm. She sighed in relief when she saw the blood dripping from her arm. She quickly making five new cuts, making sure they weren't to deep before cleaning up and heading to class.

Rachel walked into her first class seconds before the bell rang. Rachel sighed in relief. She really didn't need a detention today. She noticed her teaching giving her a glare and pointing to her seat. Rachel walked as fast as she could to her seat, which was directly behind Quinn and in front of Santana.

All through class the two girls passed notes and talked to each other as if Rachel wasn't sitting between the two girls. When they did notice her it was only to throw degrading comments her way.

Later on in the day Brittany was in a rush to get to glee. She wanted to get there before Santana did so she could talk to Rachel. Brittany knew she had to beat Santana there if she expected to get a chance to talk to Rachel. As Brittany walked into glee the only person who was there was Rachel. Rachel was sitting in her knew found seat all the way in the back.

Brittany approached Rachel and sat down in the seat next to her. Rachel looked over towards Brittany when she caught the movement out of the corner of her eye. Rachel barely looked at her before turning to examine her nails. She was glad to see the blonde but she didn't want Brittany to see her being weak.

"Hey Rachel," Brittany finally said, catching the other girls attention. "How are you doing?" she went on to ask. Brittany looked towards the door as the other members of the team started to file in.

"I'm good, Brittany," she told the curious girl. She was shocked that the blonde cheerleader was talking to her.

"That's great I was wondering," Brittany started to say but she was caught of by Santana saying "What do you think you're doing Ru Paul? Brittany get over here right now," as she walked into the room. Brittany looked at the brunette one last time before going and sitting by Santana.

Santa was furious when she walked into glee and found Brittany sitting by Rachel. She had enough of this girl trying to steal her best friend and sometime lover from her. She didn't need the competition for Brittany's affection. Normally she wouldn't let this bother her but lately she has been paying extra attention to the Jewish girl. Even though Santana did tend to lead the blonde girl on she still loved her but she was just too afraid to admit it.

For Rachel glee felt like it was hours before it was over. Throughout the whole practice she could feel Santana glares being aimed at her. Rachel also noticed Brittany shooting her looks of sorrow and confusion. She knew that she would have to be extra careful now if she was to keep her cutting and her fathers not being there a secret.

At the end of glee she wanted until everyone had exited the room before grabbing her bag and heading towards the door. What Rachel didn't notice was that the Latina was waiting for her by the door.

Santana stood by the door waiting for Rachel to exit. As the brunette got closer to the door Santana stuck her foot out and watched as Rachel tripped over her foot and fell to the ground. She quickly reached out and grabbed the girl by the hair before pushing her into a nearby locker.

"Stay away from Brittany Man Hands or I will make your life a living hell for the rest of high school," Santana told Rachel before shoving her to the ground and walking away.

**Sorry it took me so long to update. Well hope you like it and please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I hope u like this chapter.**

Healing Takes Time

Chapter 3

**Third Person**

It was a Friday afternoon when Brittany decided to make her next move to talk to Rachel. She knew it would most likely be her only chance. Santana has been watching the blonde like there was no tomorrow. She was never left alone for more than ten seconds before Santana and/or Quinn showed up.

This Friday was the perfect time to do it because Santana had a family reunion to attend and Quinn was going out of town for the weekend. Soon enough the blonde found herself in front of the Berry home. She looked to see if Rachel's car was there before approaching the door. As Brittany got closer to the door she became more and more nervous. She was terrified of what she may find out today, but she had to do this for Rachel.

Brittany took a long deep breath before knocking on the door. Brittany sat there for a while waiting to see if anyone was going to answer the door. After five minutes of waiting Brittany started to walk away from the door. She didn't get very far before she heard Rachel's voice quietly say her name from behind her. Brittany turned around to find Rachel standing just inside the door way. Brittany turned and walked up to the door.

"Hey," she said to Rachel. Brittany could tell that her voice was shaking with nervousness as she spoke. "I was wondering if you would like to do something this weekend."

"Sure," Rachel responded to Brittany's question. "Would you like to come inside?" Rachel went on to ask the blonde.

Brittany was shocked with the fact that Rachel invited her inside but nodded her head yes anyways. Rachel moved aside allowing the blonde cheerleader to enter the house.

Rachel was shocked with the fact that Brittany had shown up at her house. She was also extremely nervous because of was happened with Santana earlier that week. The conversation with Santana still fresh in her mind.

Brittany upon entering the house started looking around the room. The house was beautiful. There were so many pictures up on the wall. One picture in particular caught the blonde girl's attention. The picture was of Rachel and Puck when they looked to be in middle school. The two kids were having so much fun and it looked as if the two were friends. It made Brittany question the reason he slushied the girl to begin with.

Brittany was brought out of her thoughts by Rachel asking her if she wanted something to drink. Brittany told the girl that water is ok. Brittany heard Rachel leaving the room to get them something to drink. She continued to look at the pictures up on the wall. Brittany noticed that there weren't any pictures of her with her dads. She found this odd, because Rachel always talked about how wonderful they were and how much they spoiled her.

Soon enough Rachel came back with drinks for both of them. "Thanks," Brittany said while grabbing the cup of water from Rachel.

"Why are you here?" Rachel asked Brittany once they both got comfortable. Rachel noticed the slightly shocked look Brittany had because of the brunette's abruptness.

"I wanted to see you," Brittany replied back to the Jewish girl. "I wanted to make sure you were okay and I want to be your friend," The blonde girl went on to say.

"Why would you want to be my friend?" Rachel asked the cheerleader. This question had been on her mind since Brittany first tried to talk to her. Why would anyone as pretty, sweet, and kind as Brittany want to be friends with an ugly, selfish girl like Rachel?

"Because you're really nice to me," Brittany replied to the brunette.

Brittany and Rachel stood staring at each other for a few minutes before Rachel asked the blonde if she would like to watch a movie with her. Brittany agreed without any hesitation and asked Rachel what movie she would like to watch. Rachel told Brittany she could pick out the movie as Rachel was getting popcorn for the two girls to eat.

Brittany looked over the movies Rachel had picking out her favorite movie the second she saw it. Brittany's favorite movie was Mulan, because it was about a girl who showed true courage by fighting in a war in her father's place.

Brittany waited on the couch for a good five minutes before she decided to go see if Rachel was alright in the kitchen. When Brittany walked into the kitchen she saw Rachel grabbing the popcorn out of the microwave and putting it in a bowl.

"You could have waited in the other room," Rachel told Brittany upon noticing her standing behind her looking at what she was doing.

"I know," Brittany replied, "but I didn't really want to wait for you so I thought I could help."

"Thank you Brittany," Rachel responded grabbing the popcorn and I bowl with two pop can before walking over to the blonde. "So what movie did you pick out?"

"Mulan," Brittany responded looking over towards Rachel.

Once the movie had started the two girls sat on the coach to watch the movie. About half way through the movie Rachel had fallen asleep. Brittany laughed at the way Rachel had fallen asleep. Rachel's head was lying on her lap, while Brittany was running her fingers through the brunette's hair.

Once Rachel had fallen asleep Brittany decided to look around the house to see if there were any clues as to what was going on in the girl's life. Brittany knew it was wrong to snoop around Rachel's house without permission, but she just had to find out what was wrong with her.

Brittany quietly made her way up the stairs and to the second floor. She looked around trying to find Rachel's room. As she was looking Brittany stumbled upon Rachel's father's room. She looked inside and noticed that the bed looked as if it hadn't been slept in for weeks. There was dust on all the shelves and dressers. On the bed was a white piece of paper that had been folded in half. Brittany walked into the room and over towards the bed. She slowly picked up the paper, unfolding it as she did, before she began to quietly read it.

The note read:

_Dear Rachel,_

_ I am sorry that we haven't been home in a while, but it is just hard for us to be in Ohio. Me and your father, Leroy have never been the type of people to stay in one place for a long period of time. We both thought that a child would change that and we really wanted to make it work. As time went on we both got more anxious and that turned to anger towards you, as if it was your fault we were unhappy. It wasn't your fault, never think that it was. It was our fault; we were being selfish thinking that we were ready to raise a child. In the process we ended up hurting you. We are truly sorry that we couldn't be the parents that you needed and still do need. Here is $1,000 to spend on whatever you want. We will continue to send this amount of money each month so you can buy was you need. We will also make sure that all the bills and taxes are paid. We are so sorry and we do love you._

_Your fathers,_

_Hiram and Leroy Berry._

Brittany was shocked at what the note said. She couldn't believe that Rachel's fathers would just up and leave her alone like that. It was even harder to believe because of the way she always talked about them.

"What are you doing?" Brittany jumped hearing a voice behind her. She turned around to find Rachel standing in the door way to her parents' bedroom.

Rachel was furious upon finding Brittany in her fathers' bedroom. She couldn't believe that Brittany would snoop around her house. "Did you find what you came here for?" Rachel snapped at the blonde. "Did Santana make you do this?" she fired off before Brittany could even defend herself.

"Rachel," Brittany softly said. She could understand where Rachel's anger was coming from. "I'm so sorry," she went on to tell the Jewish girl.

"I want you to leave," Rachel stated pointing towards the door. "I want you out of my house right now and I never want to speak to you again," she continued on to say.

Rachel watched as the blonde cheerleader walked out of the room and towards the front door. The whole way Brittany was to afraid to look into the brunettes eyes afraid of what she may find hidden in those beautiful eyes. Before walking out of the door Brittany apologized once more. Once in her car she promised herself that she would gain back Rachel trust no matter the cost.

That following Monday, Brittany was determined to get Santana to leave Rachel alone. Upon entering the school Brittany found Santana waiting for her by her locker like she does every morning. She slowly started to walk up to Santana.

Upon seeing her friend Santana smiled at the blonde cheerleader. When Brittany didn't smile back Santana became worried. What could have happened over the weekend to change Brittany, Santana started asking herself. Once Brittany reached Santana she told her that she needed to talk to her.

"What's going on?" Santana questioned the blonde as the two started walking to their first period class.

"You need to leave Rachel alone," Brittany sternly told the Latina.

"Why should I?" Santana questioned. She couldn't believe that the freak had finally caused Brittany to turn on her. "She'd not worth your time Britt," she continued on to say trying to reason with her blonde friend.

"I'm not asking you to Santana, I'm telling you to," Brittany said turning to look the girl in her eyes. "I'm tired of you making fun of her. You don't know what her life is like or what she has to go through. You don't even try to get to know her. Leave her alone or you'll be once friend down," she continued to say before turning on her heel and walking away. She was tired of people thinking she was stupid and that they could take advantage of her.

**Sorry it took so long to update. Hope you like it and plz review. Any who has any suggestions on what I should do next, can tell me. I love to know what you guys think should happen.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I hope u like this chapter and sorry for taking so long to update. For anyone who is wondering this takes place in the second season of glee after Rachel and Finn brake up.**

Healing Takes Time

Chapter 4

**Third Person**

Santana was furious with how her conversation with Brittany went and she blamed it all on that stupid little freak. She wouldn't let man hands steal her girl. Santana decided it was time for a slushie facial for the diva. Santana didn't have to do anything because as soon as the said diva walked into the school one of the footballs players had thrown a slushie in her face.

Santana watched as Rachel's faced turned from shock to fear and then another emotion that Santana couldn't place. Santana noticed tears form in the brunette's eyes as she took off running towards the bathroom. Laughter followed the girl as she ran.

Santana knew something wasn't right. Rachel never cried, that's why she was everyone's main target, because no matter how many slushie facials she got she still stood tall. Santana made an attempt to follow the brunette but was stopped by Quinn.

"Where are you going Santana?" The blonde girl asked. Quinn had seen the conversation between Santana and Brittany go down and knew she had to do something. She had found the nearest football player and gave him money to slushie the girl causing their issues. Her plan had gone down just like she wanted to. Now it seemed like Santana was going to ruin everything by running after the girl.

"I'm going to go help Rachel," Santana replied turning to leave. She didn't get very far as Quinn grabbed her arm holding her back.

"Why?" Quinn questioned. "It's her fault that you and Brittany are fighting. I'm just getting Man hands out of our way."

"Something's wrong and I'm going to find out what it is," Santana replied ripping her arm out of the blonde grasp and taking off in the direction Rachel had ran. Santana ran into the nearest bathroom without thinking. What she found upon her entry had to be the scariest thing she has seen in her life.

**Glee/ Rachel/ Brittany/ Brittberry/ Glee/ Rachel/ Brittany/ Brittberry/ Glee/ Rachel/ Brittany**

Rachel's weekend was uneventful after the situation with Brittany. She couldn't believe what had happened with Brittany had actually happened. Brittany was such a sweet girl and even though she hung out with Santana it never stopped the blonde from being nice to her.

Rachel looked at her clock to see that she was running late to school and wouldn't have time for her usual morning routine. She quickly got changed and headed to her car. The short drive from her house to the school did nothing to calm the girl nerves. Ever since the thing with Brittany, Rachel has been on edge, looking around for some one to attack. As she was pulling into the parking lot she realized she forgot a change of clothes incase she got slushied. Rachel didn't have enough time to run home and get her clothes. Today was turning out to be a horrible day for the brunette and it just started.

She got out of her car as quick as she could hoping to avoid any football or hockey players. She didn't see any one outside and hoped today would be the one day that everyone decided to go to class early. She ran to the school building pulling on the door the second she reached it.

She regretted it immediately when she felt the cool, sticky substance that has been the torture of her time at McKinley hit her face. Rachel tired to push back the tears of sadness but knew she didn't succeed when she saw the look on Santana's face.

Normally she wouldn't bother looking at the people who tortured her but today she wanted to see if the Latina showed any sign of knowing what happened with Brittany. What she saw on the Latina's face caught her by surprise. The Latina's face went from shock, to disappointment, to guilt.

Rachel quickly tool off for the bathroom in embarrassment she couldn't believe she let them get the best of her. She couldn't believe she let them see her cry. When she reached the bathroom she ripped open her bag in need of the sense of relief she got from cutting herself.

She gripped the razor in one hand and put it to her wrist before quickly pulling it across her since. There was the initial pain followed by the sense of relief. The relief was from being able to get her feelings out and not having to hold the in. She quickly made three more cuts before sitting on the bathroom floor relaxing from the pain and anxiety that had come across her just a few minutes prior.

Rachel was starting to become dizzy as blood continued to flow out of her cuts. She worried that she may have cut too deep this time but at the same time she didn't care. At least she would be free from pain if she was dead. Rachel was so out of it that she didn't realize a certain Latina had just walked in to the bathroom after her.

**Glee/ Rachel/ Brittany/ Brittberry/ Glee/ Rachel/ Brittany/ Brittberry/ Glee/ Rachel/ Brittany**

Santana walked into the bathroom she got the shock of a life sitting on the floor with blood going down her arm was Rachel.

"Rachel are you okay?" She questioned running over to the brunette.

When the brunette didn't responded she got up and went to grab some paper towels to try and stopped the bleeding. When she knelt down beside the girl she finally noticed the razor in her right had.

"Why would you do this to yourself?" Santana question even though she knew she wouldn't get a response in return.

She put the paper towels on the cuts on he girls left are. Santana was so engrossed in trying to stop the bleeding she didn't realize the brunette had awoken.

"Santana," Rachel questioned in confusion. She hadn't expected any one to try and help so to see the Latina sitting on the ground next to her trying to stop the bleeding caught her by surprise.

"Rachel you're awake?" Santana questioned breathing a sigh of relief. She caught herself by surprise when she heard how terrified she sounded when she talked. She had never seen Rachel like this. She noticed now why Brittany had been trying to help the girl and decided she to would try and help. "It's going to be alright," she whispered to the Jewish brunette.

"Don't tell any one," Rachel whispered back in response before closing her eyes and falling into a peaceful sleep.

Once Santana got the bleeding to stop she picked Rachel up and carried her out to her car and drove to Rachel's house. Upon arriving at Rachel's house she brought the sleeping girl into her house and up to her room.

Santana's revelations about Rachel's life didn't stop there because sitting on the dresser in the brunette's room was the note that had been left by her father's. When Santana read it she found herself angry at Rachel's fathers for leaving her here alone. Starting tomorrow Santana was going to make it her job to protect the brunette no matter the consequences. She would protect the girl from falling into a deeper depression than she is already in.

**Hope you like it. plz review. I know its kind of moving fast but I wanted Santana to find out about the cutting before Brittany did. Plz tell me what you think love getting feedback and feel free to be brutally honest.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the next chapter sorry it took so long to update hope u like it.**

Healing Takes Time

Chapter 5

**Third Person**

Rachel woke up to find a sleeping Latina in the rocking chair next to her bed. She was shocked to find that the Latina had not left after she dropped her off at home. Rachel quietly got and practically ran to the bathroom. Rachel searched her bathroom for her razors and was angry to find that they had disappeared. She knew that the sleeping Latina in the rocking chair had something to do with this. Rachel was so engrossed in her anger at not being able to find her razors that she didn't realize that Santana had woken up and made her way to the bathroom.

"What do you think you're doing?" Santana questioned Rachel. Rachel turned in shock causing her to bump her head on the sink.

"Ow!" She winced grabbing the back of her head. Rachel looked at the Latina to see a caring smile on her face that was usually reserved for Brittany and Brittany alone. She got so angry at the fact that Latina now cared that she snapped back "What have you done?"

Santana was expecting the anger she got from Rachel. Before Santana had fallen asleep on the rocking chair she looked around the house and removed any razors, knives, and any other sharp object that could be used by Rachel. She knew Rachel would retaliate at the discovery. "I'm trying to help," Santana finally told Rachel in an attempt to get across to her.

"I don't need your help," Rachel snapped back. She didn't need anyone's help she was fine on her own. She didn't need the Latina or her fathers and mother she could do this on her own.

"I think you do need help," Santana said trying to reason with Rachel. "What you're doing to yourself isn't okay. You need to stop otherwise you could end up killing yourself."

"What would you care if I died?" Rachel questioned the girl. That had been the question in her mind since she had awoken briefly in the bathroom back at school. Why was the girl who tormented her trying to help her? Why did she care when she didn't before? "Why do you even care?" she finally voiced.

"I care a lot," Santana stated. "It may not seem like it but I don't hate you."

"Then why call me names and slushie me?" Rachel asked. She couldn't understand why. If Santana didn't hate her, why did she pick on her?

"I know this isn't a good excuse but I was jealous."

"Why?" Rachel questioned. Why would she be jealous of her? Santana was popular and everyone liked her even though she could be a jerk.

"Because you aren't afraid to show people who you are," Santana went on to say "you know where you're going and what you going to do to get their. Not everyone knows what they want to be at the age of 3 months let alone a junior in high school. Lately though it seemed as of you were trying to steal Brittany from me."

"I wasn't trying to steal Brittany from you," Rachel responded to Santana. Rachel could see the shame in the Latina's eyes. Santana has been showing more emotion today than ever before. "Brittany was the one who approached me," Rachel continued on saying "and even if she did decide to be my friend she'd still be yours as well. I wouldn't ever make Brittany choose between me and you. She needs you just as much as you need her."

"I'm sorry for how I treated you Rachel," Santana said pulling her up from the bathroom floor and into Rachel's bedroom. "And I want to help you. Please let me help you get through this."

"I'll let you help me but that doesn't mean I totally trust you," Rachel responded back. "You're going to have to earn it."

The following days Santana has proven to be a true friend towards Rachel. Santana stayed with Rachel that night after she called her parents telling them where she was and what she was panning to do. Rachel was shocked to find that the following day at school Santana was keeping to her promise. The two girls drove to school in two separate cars because Santana had to run home and get a change of clothes.

When Rachel arrived at school Santana was already there. She was standing by her car talking to Brittany. Rachel pulled into a parking spot, got out of her car, and walked over to the two cheerleaders. Brittany upon seeing Rachel ran over to her giving her a huge hug and bringing her over to where Santana was standing.

"I'm so glad you two are getting along!" Brittany exclaimed while jumping up and down. "Now we can all hang out and go feed the ducky's at the pond! This is going to be so much fun!" Rachel laughed at Brittany energy. She looked over at Santana to see a smile on her face.

"Yeah Brittany we're going to have so much fun," Santana said pulling the blonde into a hug. Santana noticed how happy Brittany was with Rachel and knew that she had been making a huge mistake trying to keep them apart. "We should get to class," Santana finally said while linking pinkies with Brittany and grabbing onto Rachel's hand and pulling her along.

When they walked into school people turned to stare at the three as they walked by. You could hear people whispering things to their friends. Rachel tried to ignore all the stares that she was receiving and the comments but it was hard for her. Even in class the other kids managed to stare even though she sat all the way in the back. Santana made sure that Rachel was never alone in the hallways. She would walk Rachel to every class and be standing there waiting for her when she walked out.

Rachel still had trouble believing that Santana wasn't trying to pull a prank on her when her guard was down and her back was turned. No one slushied Rachel though all of them to afraid to go up against Santana.

The whole week was like this. They'd go to school than Rachel, Brittany, and Santana would either go over to Santana's house or Rachel's house. If they went over to Rachel's house Santana would spend the night their and if they went to Santana's house Rachel would stay over the night at her house. This was Santana's way of making sure that Rachel didn't try and do anything stupid.

This time together allowed Rachel and Brittany to become closer as friends and what Brittany hopes to be more. Brittany is happy to see a smile on the brunette face again. In glee she is singing more even though she still doesn't take any of the solos. It's improvement and that's all Brittany could hope for. She still noticed how Rachel would still let the comments the others said get to her.

It was on Friday after glee that Brittany decided to talk to Rachel about how the others were treating her. The three had gone to Rachel's house for the night and Santana was currently trying to pick out a movie that would satisfy her need for action, Rachel's need for a musical, and Brittany's need for some Disney. Brittany looked over to see a content look of the young Jewish girl's face. She didn't want to disturb the peace in the house but she knew she had to confront Rachel about how the others are treating her.

"Rachel," Brittany finally said. Rachel turned to look at the blonde cheerleading. A look of confusion was covering her face as she did so. "Why do you let the other glee members make fun of you?" Brittany questioned.

Rachel looked into Brittany's eyes to see a look of genuine concern on her face. Brittany really did care about her that much Rachel knew. "I don't know Brittany," Rachel responded. Honestly she didn't know why she just let the others run all over her and not fight back. She knew he should stand up for herself but she just wanted to fit in. "I just want to fit in but nothing I do ever works," Rachel finally voiced her concern.

"You don't need to fit in you have me and San," Brittany responded going over to the brunette and giving her a hug.

Santana finally came back over to the two girls. She was caring pop, popcorn, and chips for the girls to enjoy while watching the movie.

"So what movie are we watching tonight Santana?" Rachel questioned. She really didn't want to get stuck watching Terminator again like she did on Wednesday.

"We ate watching the Hunger Games," Santana responded. "I couldn't find anything else that looked good, I'm sorry."

"It's okay San," Brittany stated grabbing the girls hand and bringing her onto the couch in between her and Rachel. The three girls spent the next hour watching the movie. Brittany was cuddled up next to Santana while Santana had one arm around Rachel and the other around Brittany. This was how the three girls found themselves the next morning when they had awoken.

**Hope you like it and please review like to know what you think. If you have any suggestions feel free to tell me I love to hear what you all have to say. I may also be starting another story so tell me what you think should it be a Santana/Rachel, Puck/Rachel, or Finn/Rachel.**

**PS: I'm going to be working on a story with one of my friends so I most likely won't have time to update this story but if I get 10 reviews I will make sure to update no matter how busy I am. So if you guys as the viewers want a quick update please review.**


	6. Chapter 6 Part 1

**Thank you for reviewing I reached my goal of getting 10 reviews but really it wasn't me who took the time to read the previous chapter it was you guys so thank you so much. Also thank you for all the wonderful comments. So like promised here is the next chapter.**

Healing Takes Time

Chapter 6

**Third Person**

Rachel woke up on Monday ready for the week to begin. She was so happy for the day to come. Rachel knew it had something to do with the amazing weekend she had with Santana and Brittany. Friday the girls had a movie night, on Saturday Santana had to spend the day with her family so Brittany and Rachel got to hang out just the two of them.

_Flashback_

_Rachel was looking forward to the day ahead of her. She was meeting up with Brittany at the lake. She didn't know what the plan was after that, Brittany had just told her to get ready and be at the lake by noon because she had a fun day planed out for the two of them._

_When Rachel got to the lake she was shocked to find Brittany already there with a basket and a blanket. Rachel slowly walked over to her taking in the scene around her. _

"_I figured today would be a good day for a picnic since it's one of the rare warm days in the month," Brittany said as she laid out the blanket. "I made a bunch of food, but don't worry cause it's all vegan." She continued on to say and she pulled out some ham and cheese. "Well most of it is anyways because you know I have to eat to and I'm not much of a vegan."_

_Rachel had to laugh at the thought of Brittany ever needed to explain herself to Rachel. Rachel was shocked at how thoughtful Brittany was being. Finn never did anything like this for her when they were dating. Brittany did it all out of the pure kindness of her heart._

_The two girls spent the next hour eating and getting to know each other. Rachel learned that Brittany was really smart and that she had a good way of studying. Brittany had trouble remembering information but the second she put it into a song she could remember it like that. Rachel figured she could help Brittany study using this technique._

_Rachel also learned that Brittany's favorite color was yellow like the sun. She also discovered that her feelings for Brittany went beyond just friendship. She was started to like, like Brittany. She knew this was a crazy idea because Santana also liked Brittany._

_After the picnic Santana and Rachel took time to feeds the ducks with the left over bread that Brittany had brought. Brittany laughed as she threw the bread in the ducks direction. Rachel laughed at the blonde girl's enthusiasm. She loved that despite her age she acted like she was five. Everyone knew that Brittany would always be a child at heart. _

_After the two girls finished feeding the ducks Brittany brought her to the zoo. She had a lot of fun seeing all the animals. The best was when they got to pet and watch the trainers work with the dolphins. Brittany's aunt works at the zoo with the dolphins so she was able to allow them to see the dolphins up close._

_Rachel thought it was so cool. She had never been to the dolphin exhibit in the zoo before so to see them up close was amazing. Rachel could see why Brittany loved dolphins because they were just as carefree and child-like just like Brittany. Her aunt even let them swim with the dolphins. At first Rachel was really scared about swimming with the dolphins. She was more afraid of Brittany seeing her scars than actually getting in the water. When she learned that they had to wear a full body wet suit she felt a lot better about getting in the water. _

_It was so amazing swimming with the dolphins. Rachel watched as Brittany laughed and played around in the water. One of the dolphins shocked her when it came up to her and splashed her when she was watching Britt._

_Rachel was really sad though when the day had ended. She wanted to just continue to hang out with Britt but knew she had to head home. Before leaving though Brittany gave Rachel a kiss on the cheek before skipping back to her car. Rachel walked into her house blushing like a crazy person._

_End Flashback_

Rachel smiled just at the thought of the day she spent with Brittany. Sunday was rather boring. It was the first day that Rachel had been alone since Santana found her bleeding in the bathroom. Santana wanted to spend time with her but she and the rest of the cheerios got called in for a practice before their next competition.

Rachel took this free time to do the laundry that had needed to be done the day before, although that never happened. Once she was done with laundry she spent the rest of the time listening to music, reading, and doing homework.

Rachel finally started getting ready for school. It only took her about 20 minutes to get ready, but it felt much longer. Rachel couldn't wait to see Santana, but most of all she was excited to see Brittany. Once Rachel was done getting ready she ran out the door to her care almost forgetting her backpack and car keys in the process.

When Rachel arrived at school she was upset to see that Santana and Brittany were not waiting for her by Santana's car like last week, but then again Rachel and Santana usually drove together. Rachel grabbed her backpack and walked inside the school. When she did she was met by a very angry Quinn Fabray. Rachel tried to step around the blonde furious cheerio captain.

"Where do you think you're going Man Hands?" Quinn questioned stepping in front of Rachel once more.

Rachel looked at Quinn in shock. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. Not now not after everything her, Santana, and Brittany have been through this past week.

"Did you honestly believe that Santana and Brittany could protect you for the rest of high school, fat chance," Quinn chided the brunette. "Oh by the way happy Monday," Quinn went on to say while tipping the slushie she had hidden behind her back on top of the girls head.

What Rachel didn't notice was the rest of the football team behind Quinn also had slushies with them. Once Quinn had dumped her slushie on Rachel it was once again open season to slushie the school freak again. As a result all the jocks took their turn to get payback for the week before. Rachel was so shocked she didn't even care she was balling her eyes put as she ran to the nearest girls bathroom.

Quinn just watched laughing like crazy, but what she didn't know was that she was being watched by a now furious bystander who is now out for revenge.

**I know this chapter is short I want to make chapter 6 into two parts one going over Rachel side of events and the second part of Brittany side with a mix of Santana, Quinn, and maybe just maybe Sue, but you'll have to read the next part of the chapter to find out. For those you are wondering don't worry the next part should be up either later today or by noon tomorrow. Once again thank you for all of the reviews. Please review and tell me what you think. Who do you think the furious bystander is? Please review.**

**P.S. I will be putting up a voting poll on my profile for the next story. So what should it be Rachel/Santana, Puck/Rachel, Finn/Rachel, Faberritana, Quinn/Rachel, or another Brittany/and Rachel.**

**P.S.S. for those who are wondering this will be a Brittany/Rachel story and not a Berrittana or Faberrittana relationship story. Although it will defiantly contain Berrittana friendship, and maybe a Faberrittana friendship.**


	7. Chapter 6 Part 2

**Once again thank you for reviewing and I really hope you like this chapter.**

Healing Takes Time

Chapter 6

**Third Person**

Brittany got up early on Monday morning ready for Cheerios practice. Coach Sylvester had called a last minute practice. She had sent all the girls a text or email the night telling them to be at the school and ready to practice at 5 a.m. Most people would be upset at the fact they had to get up at 5 but Brittany didn't mind at all. She had always been a morning person and usually went for a run in the morning if she had time before school.

Brittany was extra excited to get to school so she could see Rachel. Brittany and Rachel had hung out on Saturday and they had the best time. She took Rachel on a picnic and to the zoo. Brittany was so glad she was the one who could make Rachel smile. She found Rachel's smile and laugh really sexy and hot. Brittany was glad to see Rachel having fun for once.

Brittany had been so upset when her and Santana had ended their relationship but she always knew it was for the best. Brittany knew that Santana would always be jealous and hate any girl she dated or liked that wasn't her. Rachel was the first girl or boy that had caught her eye since she and Santana stopped dating.

Brittany was out the door and heading to cheerios practice within 10 minutes, not knowing what events would happen today and one possibly that could even change the blonde girl's life.

Santana had spent the whole weekend worried about Rachel. She heard about Brittany taking Rachel to the zoo and how Brittany kissed her. If you had told Santana this a week ago she would have run up to the brunette and kicked her but for trying to steal her but now she was happy for the two of them. Although Brittany and Santana had remained friends after their break up she still loved the blonde.

Santana could see how happy Rachel made her and she didn't want to change that and if that meant letting Brittany go she would do it as long as it meant keeping her happy. She also noticed how happy Brittany made Rachel. The two girls needed each other right now and Santana wouldn't get in their way any more.

Santana wanted to make sure that Rachel hadn't gone back to her old state over the weekend. She knew today would be suckish before it even started. The first reason was that she had to be up at 5 in the morning for Cheerios practice. Santana defiantly was not a morning person, if anything she was more of a bitch in the morning than later in the day. The second reason was Cheerios practice.

Coach Sylvester was in an awful mood and made the girls run 10 laps before doing any of the cheers. When they were practicing any person who made a mistake the team got punished for it. If someone stumbled or was of beat even half of a millisecond all the girls got stuck running 5 laps. By the time practice was over the girls barley had enough time to change and shower before getting to class. To make matters worse Sue called Santana into her office.

"What's your plan with Berry, Lopez?" Sue questioned when Santana walked into her office. Sue was making one of her special protein shakes. Santana shuddered at the memory of having to drink that everyday.

"Nothing Coach, I'm tired of hurting her," Santana responded back to the Cheerio coach. Sue looked up at one of her best Cheerios.

"No really Lopez what's your plan on destroying that pathetic little glee club Berry is so fascinated with?" Sue asked one more time but the look that Santana gave her wasn't the one she was hoping for. Usually Santana was all for destroying that stupid little club and their leader. "By the way good job in picking Berry," Sue finished with a devious smile.

"That's enough!" Santana yelled shocking Sue. Her smile quickly turned into a frown. No one stood up to Sue Sylvester, no one.

"Sit down right now Lopez," Sue snapped. She would not tolerate disobedience on this team. She would not allow this girl to defy her. Sue Sylvester was the scariest person in this school, not the girl standing in front of her.

"No, I'm sick and tired of you trying to destroy the glee club and hurting those in it!" Santana shouted. She was tired of sitting back and doing nothing as Sue continued to try and get ride of Mr. Schue and glee club. "I will no longer play any part in your pranks on the glee club or any one in it especially Rachel, and leave Rachel alone she hasn't done anything but be herself this entire time and you get a kick out of making her life miserable!" Santana continued on yelling getting out of her seat as she did so. She was so made she just walked out of Sue's office not even looking back as she yelled after her.

After practice Quinn had come up with a plan to get ride of that stupid diva once and for all. Quinn was tired of the girl stealing everything from her. First it was Finn, then it was Puck and now it's Santana and Brittany. Santana, Brittany, and Quinn had always been the three musketeers, the unholy trinity. Now it's just her as Santana and Brittany were off helping that stupid dwarf.

Quinn grabbed the first football player and told him her plan. She knew her plan was going to work because both the football players and cheerios had early morning practice and hardly anyone was at school when they got out of practice so they had time to prepare. Quinn waiting patiently by the door for Rachel to walk through the door and when she did Quinn approached her.

One look at the brunette had the girl looking away and trying to pass her. "Where do you think you're going Man Hands?" Quinn questioned stepping in front of Rachel. Quinn could see the shock in Rachel's eyes. She realized then that Rachel thought she was safe from harassment as long as she was friends with Brittany and Santana. "Did you honestly believe that Santana and Brittany could protect you for the rest of high school, fat chance," Quinn sneered at the brunette trying to be as rude as possible. "Oh by the way happy Monday," Quinn went on to say while tipping the slushie she had hidden behind her back on top of Rachel's head.

Soon enough all the football players followed suit until she was practically covered with the red sticky drink. Quinn looked at Rachel to see tears streaming down her face as she ran to the bathroom. At the moment Quinn couldn't care less that the young girl had reached a breaking point, because she had finally got the much needed revenge and knew that the girl would be too embarrassed to ever return back to school the next day. Quinn couldn't help but laugh at the thought of the girl being out of her life for good.

Sue who was chasing after Santana to give the Latina a piece of her mind came across the scene by the door. She watched as her head cheerio dumped a slushie on Rachel Berry's head causing the other jocks with sluishies to follow suit. Sue watched in angry as the brunette broke down in tears and took off towards the bathroom.

Sue was furious with her head cheerios as she continued to laugh at the girl's misery. Quinn had gone to far this time in Sue's eyes and she wasn't going to put up with it or allow it to happen. Sue allowed the Cheerios to pick on the other kids to a certain point and once you've crossed that point you've gone to far.

Rachel always got the worst of the torture because she was the strongest in the school and Sue knew that and that was why she allowed it. Sue knew that Rachel would get out of Lima and become some one important, some one all these other kids are going to look up to and wish they were her. Sue just wanted to give the girl a push in the right direction. She wanted the girl to be angry, angry enough to never want to come back to Lima once she got out of high school.

Sue knew the day that Rachel had tried out for the Cheerios she couldn't make it. Being a Cheerio would have kept her in Lima, she would feel important, superior to those around her and she wouldn't leave. Rachel Berry deserved more than Lima, Ohio. Sue went after the Rachel. She couldn't let the girl feel alone especially after what had just gone down. She would deal with Quinn Fabray later right now she had a crying diva she needed to comfort and help. Sue shuddered at the thought of her helping someone but she had to she knew she did.

When she arrived in the bathroom she was shocked and furious to find the other members of the Cheerios besides Brittany and Santana hurling cruel names at the already crying diva.

"Every one of you Out Right NOW!" Sue yelled getting angrier and louder with every word she spoken. The girls took one look at Sue and ran out of the bathroom in terror. She took deep breaths calming herself down before turning toward the diva and asking, "would you like some help?"

Rachel was too shocked to speak and didn't really trust her voice not to crack from all the crying and just nodded. Sue grabbed some paper towels and walked over to the girl. She helped her clean the slushie off of her clothes and out of her hair before bringing the girl down to her office to sit in there for the rest of the day. Then she told the office to send someone to tell Brittany and Santana to come into her office. Now all Sue had to do was wait and make a choice that would change these girls' high school lives.

**Hope you like it and please review. I wanted to show a softer side of Sue. The T.V. show makes her out to be so cruel and I really like Sue and wanted her to be one of the people to help Rachel. So tell me what you think. I'm hoping to get at least 15 since I got 12 reviews for chapter 5. So please readers help me fulfill my goal and review. Also don't forget to vote on what you want the couple to be for the next story I write about.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Thank you for all the wonderful views every one is being so nice so once again thank you. Here is the next chapter I really hope you like. **

Healing Takes Time

Chapter 7

**Third Person**

Santana and Brittany were shocked when the office called their classes and told them to go see Sue. Santana was wary of going down there after what happened after practice between her and the coach, but when Brittany was called down she didn't think it had anything to do with earlier. Brittany looked over towards Santana in confusion; she had no idea why Sue would be calling the two girls down to her office. When the two girls reached Sue's office they say a crying Rachel sitting in one of the chairs being comforted by Sue Sylvester. This caught both girls by complete surprise. Santana was worried to find out what had happened because she feared Rachel would draw herself away from the two and fall back into her old habits. Brittany looked over towards Santana one last time before knocking on the door to Sue's office.

Sue had been doing research on Rachel's family when Santana and Brittany decided to befriend her. Sue worried about Rachel and what was going on in her life. She too noticed the same changes that Brittany and Santana noticed. What no one knew was the fact that she was actually related to Rachel Berry. It was one of the reasons she wanted Rachel to get out of Lima. Sue's brother was Hiram Berry who had taken Leroy's name once they had gotten married wanting no part with the family that had disowned him. Sue kept in contact with Hiram but about 4 to 5 years ago that contact had stopped. She was shock when Rachel Berry had tried out for Cheerios freshman year.

Sue looked into Rachel Berry's mother Shelby Corcoran. She had found Shelby and asked her why she had decided to give Rachel up for adoption. Shelby told Sue that she had been in love with an older man, but he was already married. Shelby was only 18 at the time. When Shelby discovered that she was pregnant she knew that the father wouldn't leave his wife and son, but she also knew that she wouldn't be able to care for a baby on her own. She decided to do what was best for her child.

Sue continued to look for more information and soon discovered that the man Shelby had been with was Alejandro Lopez, Santana Lopez's father. Shelby never told him than she was pregnant as to not ruin his marriage so he doesn't know he has another child besides the three he already has. Santana's mom knows of her husband's affair but has no clue that he has another child either.

Sue continued to comfort the brunette until she heard a knock on the door. She looked up to see Santana and Brittany standing at the door. She motioned for them to enter her office. Brittany ran over towards the crying brunette and pulled her into a tight hug. She rubbed the girls back as she continued to cry, whispering "It's going to be okay," over and over again.

Santana turned to look at Sue asking "What happened?"

"Quinn," Sue responded. A look of fiery ran across the Latina's face. "She decided to show Rachel were her place was and had all the football players slushie her."

Santana turned to move towards the door. Sue immediately knew what the girl would do. She knew this because of the many fights she got in protecting Brittany. She claimed Rachel as off limits and her friend and no one would go against that is she had anything to do about it. "Don't even think about it," Sue snapped at the girl.

Santana looked at her coach, "But," she went on to say but was interrupted by Sue.

"I've got in under control," Sue assured the girl. "Quinn will not be getting away with this and I will make sure that the football players pay for it as well. You need to focus on Rachel right now not Quinn and the football players." Santana looked over towards Rachel. She quickly made her way over to the girl.

"It's going to be okay," Santana told the girl. "You're a star and they are just jealous. You will make it out of this unlike those stupid jocks. You are strong; don't let anyone sway you from that. Keep fighting like I know you can. I promise me and Britt will be here every step of the way backing you up and cheering you on."

"Let's get you some clean clothes," Brittany stated finally noticing that even though she cleaned up she was still in the same slushie covered clothes.

"I don't have any with me," Rachel said looking down at her feet in embarrassment.

"Hey," Santana said catching the girls gaze. "Hey, you do not need to be embarrassed you can borrow the extra pair of clothes I have." Santana pulled Rachel up and left to make their way for the door.

"Girls wait," Sue called after them. "There's something I need to tell you three." Sue watched as the three girls came back into the office and sat down in the chairs in front of her desk. "This is going to be hard for you to hear, especially you Santana and Rachel. Rachel there's something you need to know your father Hiram is my brother. He left and didn't want any part of the family after our mom kicked him out for being gay."

"You're my aunt?" Rachel questioned. Rachel couldn't believe what the cheerleading coach was saying. She heard the cheerleading coach say a quiet "yes," before looking down at her hands "If you really are my aunt then why did you let everyone pick on me."

"I know this isn't a good reason but I wanted you to get out of Lima. Your father and I couldn't but you can and I needed to push you and I felt that was the only way. It's why you didn't make the Cheerios freshman year. I'm so sorry." Sue said and she truly meant it. She couldn't believe she let her niece get tortured for this long. She knew she should have stepped in but she didn't

"You…" Rachel started to say but was cut off by Sue.

"There's more," Sue went on to say. "Your mother had you when she was really young. She was dating an older man who was already married and had a kid and was pregnant with another woman. When she found out she was pregnant she was too afraid to tell the father because she didn't want to ruin his family. She kept it a secret for as long as she could, but eventually her parents found out. Her parents afford to help Shelby take care of you, but she knew you wouldn't get the life you deserved living with her so she put you up for adoption. Your father's name was Alejandro Lopez."

"But that's my dads name," Santana stated in awe and shock. Santana couldn't fathom the idea of her father cheating on her mom. "No it can't be true."

Rachel looked at the coach in anger "You're just as bad as Mr. Schue letting everyone make fun of me and doing nothing about it. Now you're making up this lie about Santana's dad. What are you trying to do ruin there family? I can't believe you!" Rachel yelled in anger. Rachel got up and ran out of the coach's office. She could hear Sue yelling for her to come back but she never did.

Santana and Brittany took off running after Rachel in an attempt to comfort her. She had been though enough at the hands of the couch for one day's worth. Santana was just as upset as Rachel was about the whole situation. She didn't want to believe what Sue had said but she had to admit she did remember hearing her mom say they had problems before she was born. She and Rachel were also born only a few moths apart. Santana was born in January while Rachel was born in March.

* * *

Sue was upset come Cheerios practice. Her conversation with Rachel did not go like she planned. She wished that Rachel would understand what was going on in her head when all this was going on. She didn't know how she would ever make it up to the girl. She wanted to get to know her niece but with what happened this morning she didn't think that Rachel would want that.

She saw her cheerios walk onto the field. When she saw Quinn she was immediately filled with anger. She thought back to this morning when she saw Rachel cry. She also noticed Brittany and Santana were standing by each other and talking. She also took the time to notice Rachel sitting in the bleachers.

"Quinn, over here now!" Sue yelled over towards Quinn.

"Yes coach," She responded as she ran over to Sue.

"Everyone listen up," Sue yelled gaining the Cheerios attention. All the cheerios turned to look at Sue and Quinn. "Rachel Berry is off limits starting now. If anything happens to her again like it did today you all will have hell to pay. No one goes against Sue Sylvester and you DO NOT want to know what I have planned if you DO," she continued yelling as she went on. "NOW GET BACK TO WORK."

Sue turned back to look at Quinn and noticed a look of fear in her eyes. "You have 10 laps around the track and when you done with that you can do 20 suicides with 10 pound weights above your head. Now get do it Quinn, you have until the end of practice or you will be doing it all over again tomorrow at practice." Sue said in anger. Quinn quickly turned around and ran towards the track. "Oh by the way Tubbers you are not longer captain, Santana is," Sue went on to say and she noticed a look of anger cross the girls face. Quinn didn't deserve to be captain after what she did today.

Sue watched as the Cheerios did their routines. She commented on mistakes that were made and what needed to be fixed before their next competition. Half way through practice she went to check on how Quinn was doing allowing the girls to work on the routines themselves. Sue noticed Quinn had stopped running and walk just standing there looking out towards the field.

"Quinn get going," Sue yelled grabbing the girls attention. Quinn started running again even harder. "Don't forget to add 5 more laps and 10 more suicide with 15 pound weights."

**Hope you like this next chapter. Please tell me what you think would love to see what you think of the chapter and the story and any ideas that you may have. Don't forget to vote for what story you want next I will write a story for the top two choices. Also thank you for helping me reach my goal of 15 reviews for chapter 6 parts 1 and 2. And I'd really like to reach 20.**

**P.S. I am going to be taking a minor break because I am helping a friend with her story but I promise I will update the first chance I get.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Here is the next chapter hope you like it. Please read.**

Healing Takes Time

Chapter 8

**Third Person**

It was the following afternoon and Rachel was worn out. She just wanted to go home and relax, but she had to be at glee club that day. She sat down in her new normal spot in the back and looked at Brittany and Santana. The two girls were in front of her and a few seats down. She hadn't talked to either of the girls since finding out that Santana may or may not be her sister.

Mr. Schue was the only one in the room and all the kids were making side comments. She knew most of those comments were about her and she was tired of it she was tired of letting them push her around. One thing about the conversation with Sue was that she now knew she had to keep trying no matter what anyone has to say about it.

Santana looked back at Rachel and Rachel could tell she was about to stand up and walk over to where she was sitting but was told to sit back down by Mr. Schue who had just walked into the door.

"Okay," Mr. Schue started off saying, "We need to start planning for regionals. It's going to be tough but we can pull through. So for the duet I am going to have Finn and Quinn sing the lead and for the solo I'm going to have Rachel sing it." Mr. Schue finished saying. Rachel smiled at the thought of getting a solo and was about to say thank you but was cut off by Mercedes.

"Oh, Hell no," Mercedes said standing up, "You can not just expect us to sit back and let RACHEL BERRY take another solo. It's time some one else gets it. She's not even that good and no one wants to hear her sing. Plus we can win without her."

"Mercedes," Mr. Schue said.

"No she's right," Quinn defended Mercedes whiling standing up as well and turning around and saying, "Man Hands doesn't deserve it some one else does,"

"Mr. Schue looked between the two girls and finally sighed saying, "Okay Mercedes you can take the solo."

"Mr. Schue," Rachel finally said appalled with how this was turning out.

"They're right it's time for some one else to shine," Mr. Schue said turning and looking at her, "Now sit down Rachel enough is enough."

"No," Rachel snapped surprising everyone in the room. "I am SICK and TIRED of everyone bashing me and YOU doing nothing about it. I was passed up at sectionals because you decided we need to let others shine. I haven't had a single solo since sectionals it's not fair. YOU CAN'T JUST DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS AND EXPECT IT TO GO YOUR WAY," by now Rachel had started yelling and was drawing the attention of some of the other teachers.

"Rachel, how about a sing off," Mr. Schue tried to compromise.

"HELL NO," Mercedes snapped.

"Mercedes enough sit down," Mr. Schue sternly told the girl. "We are going to have a competition and Ms. Pillsbury and Coach Beiste are going to be the judges that way no one is bias. The competition will be tomorrow at practice."

Rachel knew that Mercedes was pissed off but she agreed to the competition knowing Mr. Schue wasn't going to budge on this one. Rachel smiled to herself for finally standing up to Mercedes. She looked over to Santana and Brittany and saw them smiling at her.

Mr. Schue called glee to an end after that so Rachel and Mercedes could go and prepare their songs for the following day. Rachel walked right over to Brittany and Santana and grabbed their hands. Santana was shocked when the Jewish girl had walked over to them, but she was most defiantly happy about it.

"Hey," Rachel said while looking down at her feet, "Would you guys like to come over and have a movie night or help me practice for tomorrow?"

"Of course," Brittany said while dragging the Jewish girl out of the choir room. "You coming, Santana?" Brittany asked looking back at the shocked Latina. Santana ran over to them and the three continued on walking to their cars.

Rachel, Santana, and Brittany worked for about an hour on the song Rachel decided to sing. The two cheerleaders were giving Rachel advice when they thought she could do something else. Rachel was stuck between two songs Demi Lovato's Skyscraper and Don't Rain on my Parade. Rachel wanted to do the song she was most comfortable with, which happened to be Don't Rain on my Parade. Once Rachel felt comfortable with both songs the three girls sat down to watch a movie.

While the girls were watching the movie Rachel thought about calling Kurt. The two had become closer since he started going to Dalton. The two use to be enemies were now really good friends, but she also knew he was friends with Mercedes and she didn't want to cause problems between the two of them. Before Brittany and Santana came along Kurt was the only one who knew about her situation. It was the reason they became such good friends. Kurt realized that Rachel wasn't the same person outside of school that she was in school. Rachel finally decided on going to see Kurt at Dalton tomorrow after glee club.

Once the movie was over Santana and Brittany went home promising to see her the following day. Santana even asked if she wanted to come over for dinner the following day with her family. Rachel agreed to it even though she was nervous. That night when Rachel went to bed she slept a peaceful night free of nightmares or worries.

The next day at glee Rachel was extremely nervous she had finally chosen the song she was going to in the competition. Mercedes and Quinn had spent all day trying to get her to drop out and just let Mercedes have the solo, but she was tired of letting others walk all over her.

When they got to glee Ms. Pillsbury and Coach Beiste were all ready waiting for them in the auditorium. After flipping a coin Mercedes got to go first. Mercedes sang A Natural Women by Aretha Franklin. Mercedes was amazing and when she finished everyone was standing up and clapping for her. Rachel was terrified to go up on stage and sing after was Mercedes had just done.

Brittany seeing how nervous Rachel was went up to her and gave her a hug. "You can do this Rachel," Brittany said once they finished hugging.

Rachel walked up to the stage and went over and told the band what song she was going to be singing. She rubbed her hands together in nervousness. She slowly and carefully approached the microphone. She looked out to see Brittany and Santana clapping and smiling.

"Hurry up Man Hands," Quinn sneered at Rachel.

Rachel took a deep breath and began to sing.

_Skies are crying, I am watching  
Catching teardrops in my hands  
Only silence, as it's ending, like we never had a chance.  
Do you have to make me feel like, there's nothing left of me?_

You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper

Rachel poured everything she had into the song as she sang. She kept getting strong and louder as she continued to sing. She looked at Brittany and Santana to see tears already coming to their eyes knowing what this song meant to the Jewish girl.

_As the smoke clears  
I awaken and untangle you from me  
would it make you feel better to watch me while I bleed?  
All my windows still are broken, but I'm standing on my feet_

She looked towards Quinn and Mercedes to see their shocked faces. This song was Rachel's reality. She had let them let her bleed for to long now it was time to stand strong

_You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper_

By now Rachel had begun crying as everything she had kept in for so long can pouring out. All her soul and emotion was just put into the song as she sung. Most of the girls had begun crying by now and the boys were shocked at her emotion.

_Go run run run I'm gonna stay right here  
Watch you disappear yeah  
Go run run run yeah it's a long way down  
But I'm closer to the clouds up here_

You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Ohh  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper

Once Rachel finished all the members of glee club besides Mercedes and Quinn were standing up and cheering for Rachel. Even Mr. Schue had a shocked look on his face. She looked to Ms. Pillsbury and Coach Beiste to see both of them crying for the girl.

"It looks like we know who our lead for the solo is going to be," Mr. Schue said as he walked onto the stand, "Congratulations Rachel you did amazing."

Rachel sighed in relief at both getting the solo and finally being able to sing her heart out. It felt good to sing again and even though Mercedes and Quinn tried to get Mr. Schue to change his mind he didn't budge.

Brittany ran up to her hugging her and crying as she apologized for ever being mean to Rachel. "I'm so sorry, I'm so very sorry," Brittany kept repeating over and over and she cried.

"Brittany its okay I forgave you a long time ago," Rachel told the crying girl and she comforted her. Rachel had gotten through the competition and came up on top, now all she had to do was go to dinner with Santana and her family tonight.

**Hope you like it and please review. I sadly didn't reach my goal but that's okay but thank you for the people who did review and please keep reviewing and telling me what you think. My goal is still set and 20 reviews so please review. Oh and don't forget to vote for what story pairing I should do next, Faberrittana, Rachel/Puck, Santana/Rachel, Finn/Rachel, and Brittany/Rachel. Oh and check out my story Secrets Revealed it's a Rachel/Brittany story so check it out and tell me what you think.**

**I also want to say that my heart goes out to anyone who lost a family member in the shooting on Friday I can't image what it's like. **


	10. Chapter 9

**Here is the next chapter hope you like it. Please read and have fun.**

Healing Takes Time

Chapter 9

**Third Person**

Rachel was really worried about going to Santana's house for dinner. She didn't want to cause any family issues. She was outsider and she didn't want to interfere or be the reason that Santana's family feel apart. Rachel also knew that she wouldn't be able to ditch out on the dinner so she would suck it up and try to get through it with out causing any trouble. The two girls finally ended up deciding that Rachel would drive her car to her house and Santana would follow then they would both take Santana's car to her house.

The drive to Santana's house was filled with laughter and singing that Rachel didn't realize when they finally pulled in front of the Latina's house. Rachel was shocked to already be at Santana's house she expected it to take longer to get there. Rachel nerves had come back full force but she knew she could do this. She got out of the car and walked with Santana towards the house.

"It's going to be okay Rachel," Santana stated turning around to meet her eyes. "I don't care what happens today we're always going to be sisters and friends."

"Thank you Santana," Rachel responded giving the Latina a hug.

When the two girls walked into the room Rachel couldn't help but look around in awe. The house was so big and pretty. She knew Santana had money but she didn't know she had this much.

"Mami, Papi I'm home," Santana called into the house. She started to head toward the kitchen but was cut off by a little boy shooting across the room right in front of her. "Tommy! Be careful," Santana yelled after the boy then turned to me and said, "That's Tommy my younger brother he's 10." Santana explained further that she had another brother that was a freshman in collage year older than her and a sister that was an eighth grader this year.

Santana explained that like her, her sister, Vanessa, also wants to be a cheerleader in high school. She was happy that her sister wanted to be a cheerleader but Rachel could most definitely hear the concern laced within her voice. Santana led Rachel into the kitchen where both her mother and father were making dinner. It was shocking for Rachel to see both of her parents laughing as they made dinner.

"Mami, Papi this is my friend Rachel from school," Santana said introducing Rachel to her parents.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Lopez," Rachel stated while putting her hand out so she could shake their hands. Rachel was caught by surprise when Mrs. Lopez brought her into a hug.

"Nonsense please call us Maria and Alex," Mrs. Lopez had said once she pulled out of the hug. She then turned to Santana and said, "You brother Leo will also be joining us with his Girlfriend tonight so why don't you help you sister set the table Santana."

"But mom," Santana went on to complain, "I have a friend over."

"Santana do as you mother says," Mr. Lopez sternly told her daughter before going back to making dinner.

Santana turned around grumbling how she always got stuck doing all the house work. Rachel followed not really wanting to be alone with the two adults. When she followed Santana she saw her and her sister arguing over who would sit next to Leo. Rachel started wondering what it would be like if she had siblings.

"Hey family I'm home," Rachel heard someone yell into the house and assumed it was Santana's brother Leo. Her assumption was proving right when the two arguing girls ran towards the door screaming "Leo you're home."

"Leo you have to meet my friend Rachel she is so cool," Santana stated as she dragged her brother into the kitchen area. "Leo this is Rachel," she went on to say pointing at Rachel as she did so, "and Rachel this is my brother Leo."

"Hi," Rachel said shyly looking down as she did so.

"A shy one we've got here," Leo stated going up to the petite brunette and hugging her.

"Alright kids dinner is ready," Mrs. Lopez stated as she started bringing out food. Santana and Vanessa quickly finished setting the table before all the food was placed on the table. Rachel ended up sitting next to Santana who was sitting next to Leo. Next to Leo was his girlfriend, Anna and on the other side of Rachel was Mr. Lopez. Then it went Mrs. Lopez, Tommy, and Vanessa. Dinner started of really quiet. No one knew what to say.

"So Santana tells me you sing," Mr. Lopez said turning to face Rachel. Alex Lopez looked at his daughter that didn't even know he was her father with delight. He remembers when he first saw her at sectionals. He right away could see Shelby in the young girl and knew that Rachel was Shebly's daughter, but Shelby didn't have a daughter when they were together. He then took a closer look at the girl and notice that Rachel also resembled him. He went looking for Shelby and she told him everything. She told him how she found out and that she didn't want to ruin his family, how she had found a lovely couple who couldn't have a daughter but really wanted one.

When Santana told her parents that she was bringing her friend Rachel to dinner he was ecstatic. He would finally meet the daughter that he never knew he had. Alex had told his wife about his findings and she was happy for him. When Alex and cheated on his wife they were in a bad place. The two were always fighting and they weren't getting along. Alex had told his wife about the affair and although she was upset she could understand why he did it. It might have been that she had also been cheating on him.

When Maria told him that she had been cheating on him he was angry then realized that they needed to talk more instead of yelling. The two started going to therapy. When Maria discovered she was pregnant Alex feared that Santana was not his daughter. Even if she wasn't he would still be a father to her as if she was his own blood. Santana ended up being Alex's daughter despite the fact that Maria had been sleeping with another man.

Alex was broken out of his thoughts by Rachel saying, "Yeah but I'm not that good."

"Are you kidding Rachel is fantastic she's the best on the team," Santana stated defending the girls honor. That was when Santana realized just how the other girls' words were affecting Rachel.

"I have to agree with my daughter you are a wonderful singer," Maria stated toward the Jewish brunette.

Things quieted down for a little bit. Vanessa and Santana bickered I little bit but over all it was rather quiet. Santana finally ready to discover the truth looked towards both her parents and asked "Do you know Shelby Corcoran?"

Alex was caught by surprise and spit out most of his food. "Why do you ask?" Alex questioned his daughter. Alex didn't know why he was trying to keep the fact that Rachel was his daughter a secret from his children.

"Well, it's just that she's Rachel mom and she had said something about you and…" Santana went on to say but was interrupted by Rachel.

"Santana stop," she sternly told the Latina.

"No it's fine Rachel," Alex told the shocked and angry looking teen. "Yes, I do know Shelby Santana and I see you've figured out the truth about Rachel."

"You knew?" Santana questioned her father. She looked over toward her mother and saw that she had a look of ease and sympathy. "Mom knew too?" she went on to question without letting her dad answer.

"Yes, we both know that Rachel is your sister." Alex told his eldest daughter.

"What!?" yelled a shocked Leo and Vanessa. "We can't have another sister," Vanessa went on to say.

"It's true," Maria stated. "Rachel is your sister. Before Santana was born your father and I weren't getting along we argued with each other nonstop. We both sought comfort in other people, but we soon realized that we loved each other. We didn't know that Rachel was your sister until we went to see Santana perform at sectionals."

"So you don't care that dad had a kid with another women?" Vanessa questioned her mother while looking at her father in disgust.

"At first I was, but then I realized that I couldn't be angry with him because I had done the same thing, sure I didn't find out he had a kid until sixteen years later but that's okay." Maria stated looking at the Jewish girl with love and admiration. "She's family and I'm glad that she is." Maria finished stating.

With the shocked of Rachel being related to the Lopez's started to diminish, dinner was spent with questions towards Rachel. Alex, Leo, and Vanessa wondering what she liked and if she had any pets. Eventually Alex stopped asking questions and just listened to all of his children get along and spend time together. Leo finally asked Rachel if she wanted to go ice skating with the family the following day and Rachel said yes finally happy to have a family that wanted to get to know her and for some one to actually care about her.

**I know it's kind of short but here is the next chapter. I hope you like it so please review and thank you for everyone who did review and please keep reviewing so I know if I made mistakes and what I did well on. And if you haven't already don't forget to check out my poll. Vote for Santana/Rachel, Faberrittana, Puck/Rachel, Brittany/Rachel, Finn/Rachel and I even added one more choice Berritana so please vote on my poll.**

**P.S. I leave for Vacation in four days and where I am going there is no internet service and I will be gone for two weeks so I'll try to upload before hand and if I can some how find a way to upload I will but if i don't get a chance to have a happy holiday and I'm sorry.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Here is the next chapter hope you like it. Thank for those people who reviewed.**

Healing Takes Time

Chapter 10

**Third Person**

The following day at school was shocking for Rachel. Rachel had stayed the night at Santana's house so the two of them picked up Brittany and then drove to school together. Santana had received a text from Sue saying that she wanted to meet with her and Brittany before school. Rachel was nervous about meeting with Sue. Even though Rachel knew sue wouldn't hurt her anything she was till having issues trusting her aunt and the cheerleading coach. Rachel still had problems believing that this was all just a dream and she would wake up and be alone again and have no friends.

When the three girls arrived at school Brittany and Santana headed to Sue's office while Rachel goes to her locker to get her books from it. Rachel's locker was right next to the boys locker which was disgusting. Rachel started gathering books from her locker for her first two classes she would come back to get the other books after third period glee.

As she finished getting her books she noticed Finn walking towards her without Quinn. It's odd to see Finn without Quinn by his side.

"Hey Rach," Finn said once he was in front of her.

"Hey Finn," Rachel responded back a little bit confused. "What did you need?" she questioned knowing he had to have had some kind of reasoning for wanting to talk with her.

"Can't I just be friendly," Finn stated before offering to hold her books while he walked her to her first period class. The walk to class was short and rather quiet.

"Thank you Finn," Rachel responded while grabbing her books from Finn.

"Hey Rach," Finn called as Rachel had started walking into the classroom.

"Yeah," she replied.

"Be careful around Santana and Brittany. I heard Sue talking to them about their plan to crush you was working out spectacularly." Finn told Rachel. Rachel replied a quiet thank you before turning and walking into her classroom.

Finn had just conformed what Rachel was afraid of. The friendship between her, Brittany, and Santana was all just a ruse to end glee club. Rachel couldn't believe that she let herself fall into their trap again she had done it the previous and she swore to never let it happen again, but it just did. Rachel looked up to see two seats available on by Jewfro and the other by a bubbly Brittany. Rachel choose the seat by Jewfro she couldn't face Brittany or Santana right now.

What Rachel didn't understand is why Santana's family would go along with this. It didn't make any sense to Rachel. She also didn't understand why Sue would tell her that she was her aunt if she really wasn't. None of it added up and it just confused Rachel even more. She spent the whole day avoiding the two girls and as she thought more and more about what Finn had told her she became more and more confused with it all.

Rachel didn't make it home safe before Santana had caught up to her. She forgot that she had come to school with Santana so she had started walking but Santana had caught up to her.

"What do you think you're doing Rachel?" the Latina questioned her sister.

"Leave me alone Santana," Rachel snapped back. She didn't want to deal with her she knew that if she faced Santana today she would end up braking down.

"I'm not leaving Rachel," Santana yelled out the window as she continued to follow her sister in her car as she walked. "Rachel what happened today?" Santana went on to ask the girl.

Rachel finally snapped turning to face the girl in the car, "was this some sick joke to you? Do you get a kick out of making me miserable or was it just that you thought you wouldn't get caught?"

"Rachel, what are you talking about?" Santana questioned the girl in confusion and concern.

"Nothing!" Rachel yelled as she took off running and right to her house.

Although Santana could follow Rachel home to make sure she got there safe she couldn't do much after that and Rachel knew that. When Rachel had gotten home she knew she was safe for now. She wouldn't have to deal with the Latina for a little bit but she also knew if she stayed Santana and Brittany would show up at her down step. That is why Rachel was now standing in the lobby of a hotel getting a room for the night.

* * *

That night in another part of Lima, Ohio two teens were on the phone talking to one another.

"Finn did it work?" Quinn questioned her boyfriend. Quinn was currently dating Sam but secretly dating Finn at the same time which worked in her favor. Quinn was going to use Finn to destroy Rachel Berry.

"It worked," Finn replied back to Quinn. The only reason Finn was agreeing to this was to get the stupid slut back for cheating on him. She didn't deserve anyone and when he was done with her everyone else who see that as well.

"Good," Quinn replied before telling Finn the next part of her plan.

* * *

_Two days later_

Rachel hadn't seen or spoken to Santana or Brittany in the past two days. Both of the girls had tried to call her but she refused to answer the phone and she hadn't been home since she checked into the hotel. She knew it was the only way the two girls would be unable to find her. It was now Monday and she needed to go to school which meant that she might have to face the two girls she had been avoiding.

Rachel was heading to her locker when she noticed a figure standing in front of it. She sucked in a breath but as she got closer she realized it was just Finn.

"Hey Finn," Rachel said as she approached him. "How are you this morning?"

"I'm good," Finn replied back. "Hey I was wondering if you wanted to go out on a date with me tonight." Finn asked Rachel. Rachel was shocked that he asked her. She thought he was still upset about the whole Puck fiasco.

"I would love to," Rachel replied back to Finn. Finn brought Rachel into a tight hug and the two walked off to Rachel's first period class.

The whole day at school Rachel had managed to avoid Santana and Brittany which she was really happy about. She didn't want to talk to the two girls she was tired of them using her. She wished they would just stick to verbally abusing her.

In glee Santana was shocked to find Rachel sitting next to Finn and the two being all couple like. Brittany was angry at the thought of Finn once again dating Rachel. Brittany thought that she and Rachel were getting some where and now she's back with Finn and completely ignoring her. Brittany had spent the past two days crying on Santana's shoulder and Santana hated when Brittany was upset. Santana knew that Rachel's sudden change in behavior had something to do with Finnessa. When she had enough proof Santana was going to take him down and make sure he never came between Brittany and Rachel again.

Rachel was shocked to see at the end of the day Quinn waiting for her and Finn at Rachel's locker.

"Hey Finn and Rachel," Quinn said as they got close. "I just wanted to apologize for how awful I had been and was hoping we could try and be friends," Quinn told the brunette.

"Sure I would like that," Rachel replied back to the blonde. Rachel was glad that she had another friend at the school besides Finn, although Finn was more her boyfriend than just a friend.

**I know this chapter is kind of short but I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think. Don't forget to vote for my poll either. You can vote for Finn/Rachel, Puck/Rachel, Santana/Rachel, Brittany/Rachel, Faberrittana, or Berrittana. If you also have an idea on what I could do message me what you think I should do and if I like it that just may be my theme for my next story.**

**P.S. Just a reminder a leave for vacation in two days and will be gone for two weeks so I'll try to update when I can, but please be patient and feel free to review all you want.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Here is the next chapter hope you like it.**

Healing Takes Time

Chapter 11

**Third Person**

Quinn's plan was working. Rachel and Finn have now been dating for a month. Quinn remembers the conversation she had with a certain spit fire and school the day that Rachel and Finn had gotten together.

_Flashback _

_Santana wanted to get home as quick as she could. The problem with Rachel was getting out of hand and she knew that she needed to tell her father before Rachel got hurt. Santana was hoping to avoid everyone as she bolted out of glee practice that afternoon. Luck was not on the Latina's side because standing by Santana's car was Quinn Fabray._

"_What do you want Fabray," Santana snapped at Quinn once she had reached her car. She really wasn't in the mood to deal with the blonde cheerleader at the moment._

"_I've noticed you've been hanging out with Man Hands," Quinn told the Latina. Quinn needed Santana on her side if her plan was truly going to be a success._

"_So what's it to you?" Santana asked Quinn. Santana had a feeling she knew where the conversation and she also knew that Rachel would probably end up hating her for the rest of her life because of it._

"_I need your help," Quinn responded back, "I need help getting ride of Rachel I've already got Finn on my side but she trusts you so I really need your help." Quinn told Santana. Santana knew this was the proof she needed to end Quinn and her reign over McKinley. It was this reason that the Latina agreed to helping Quinn with her stupid plan._

_End Flashback_

Over the past month Santana has gone back to slushing Rachel. She was even brought into Sue's office because of it. Santana had to lie to Sue saying that she never liked the girl and it was a set up from the beginning. This little stunt nearly got Santana kicked off the Cheerios but for some reason Sue didn't do it. Santana had to keep this from her parents because if they knew she would be screwed. Santana hated having to be mean to Rachel and even lost Brittany's friendship.

_Flashback_

_It was the two days after Santana had agreed to help Quinn. It was a Monday morning and she was waiting for Rachel to arrive at school so she could slushie her. Santana started to move in when she noticed Rachel walking into the school._

_Brittany looked on as Santana walked up to their friend and threw a slushie in her face while saying, "did you really believe we were friends, I'd never be friends with someone like you." Once Santana had slushied Rachel she took off towards the bathroom. Any other day Brittany would have followed Rachel but she had something else she needed to do._

_Brittany walked over to the Latina and pushed her into a locker. "How could?" Brittany yelled at Santana, "she trusted you, I trusted you how could you do this. I'm tired of you hurting Rachel this was the last straw I am no longer going to put up with it. if you want to get to Rachel you have to go through me first," Brittany continued on to yell at her former friend before turning and walking in the opposite direction._

_End Flashback_

That was the last time that Santana and Rachel had spoken. Brittany tried to get Rachel to talk to her but every time she tried Finn and Quinn were there to stop her. Brittany knew that Quinn was up to something, she even confronted her about it.

_Flashback_

_It was two weeks after Finn and Rachel had gotten together and Brittany was waiting by Quinn's car so she could talk to the blonde cheerleader. Brittany noticed that even in two weeks the change in Rachel since she got back with Finn and she also noticed the looks that Quinn threw at Finn and Rachel. It wasn't the look that Quinn normally threw at the couple when they were together the previous year this was a completely new look._

_When Brittany saw Quinn walking over to her she took to deep breaths ready for her confrontation with Quinn. _

"_Hey Brittany," Quinn said as she got closer to the girl. "Is everything okay?" Quinn questioned when she saw the look on the Brittany's face._

"_Leave Rachel alone," Brittany fiercely told Quinn._

"_I don't know what you're talking about," Quinn responded back stupidly. Brittany wasn't going to let it go that easily._

"_First you hate her now you're her friend," Brittany sarcastically stated, "yeah like that would ever happen. Whatever you are doing you need to stop. Rachel doesn't need you trying to tear her down."_

"_Stay out of it," Quinn snapped back. She couldn't believe that Brittany had figured it out that quickly. "You're just a stupid little girl trying to get into another girls pant since you're fighting with Santana." Quinn continues on to tell Brittany. Brittany was so mad that she slapped Quinn across the face before telling her one last time to leave Rachel alone and walking away._

_End Flashback_

Brittany was tired of everyone trying to tear Rachel down. Rachel was born to be a star but was given no respect. Mr. Schue saw all the bullying happening in his classroom and does nothing about it. Rachel has started to fall back into her old ways. She hardly sings in glee anymore. Mercedes even tried to get Rachel's solo taken away from her but Mr. Schue stated that Rachel had earned that solo.

Mercedes was beginning to piss Brittany off. Every chance she got Mercedes found a way to bash Rachel. Brittany was tired of sitting back and watching it happen. Brittany even tried to get Mike and Puck on her side. Puck was eager to help Rachel since she was his Jewish American Princess. Mike wanted to help because it would make Brittany feel better.

Puck hated the fact that Rachel had gone back to Finn and it seemed like Rachel was falling back into her old ways. Puck hated what Finn was doing to his Jewish American Princess. Puck also knew that Santana had something to do with dramatic change in Rachel. On minute the two are friends and the next Santana is back to throwing slushies at the girl. Puck was tired of watching this that he confronted Santana about it.

_Flashback_

_Puck was waiting by Santana's locker so he could talk to her. Santana had been avoiding Puck all that morning but Puck knew that she had to come back to her locker to get her books for her next period. There was no way the Latina would get out of talking to him this time around. _

_As Santana was approaching her locker she noticed Puck standing by it. She considered turning around and just heading to her next period class but she realized that she needed to get her text book from her locker. _

"_Shit," Santana whispered as she started walking over to her locker. "What do you want Puckerman?" Santana snapped at Puck when she reached her locker._

"_I want to know what is going on between you and Rachel," Puck told the Latina. Puck could see a look of concern flash across Santana's face at the mention of Rachel._

"_That's none of you business," Santana snapped back at him. She wasn't going to let Puck of all people ruin her plan._

"_It is my business," Puck fiercely told the Latina._

"_Stay out of it Puck," Santana snapped at Puck before turning and walking away from him. Santana noticed that Brittany had been looking on from afar. She should have known that Brittany would try to get reinforcements. Santana couldn't help but smile at the thought of Brittany trying to help her sister. "Soon," Santana kept telling herself over and over in her head._

_End flashback_

It was Monday morning and Rachel was getting ready to go to school. She really didn't want to have to face Finn and Santana. Rachel thought it would be great getting back together with Finn but it wasn't that at all. Finn was awful to her.

_Flashback_

_It was two week after Finn and Rachel had gotten back together. Rachel and Finn had decided they would go to breadsticks to get something to eat. When they were there their waiter kept hitting on her and Finn kept getting more upset with her. Rachel wasn't even paying attention to the waiter at all. _

_When they had finished eating Finn and Rachel went back to Rachel's house to watch a movie. When they got there Finn slammed his car door shut before walking over to her side and pulling her out of the car. Finn then proceeded to drag Rachel into her own house._

"_What do you think you were doing!" Finn yelled at Rachel once they had gotten inside the house._

"_Nothing!" Rachel screamed back at him. Rachel had never been so frightened of Finn before._

"_Stop lying you little slut!" Finn continued on to yell at her. "I don't even no why I bother dating an ugly worthless piece of shit like you." Finn continued on yelling and at one point grabbed Rachel by the hair and threw here onto the couch and hit and kick her. "First my best friend now that waiter."_

_Rachel was crying by this point asking him to stop and that she was sorry. Finn wouldn't have any of it. He kept calling her a slut and worthless before finally walking out of the house leaving Rachel on the floor crying and bleeding._

_End Flashback_

The following morning Rachel started cutting herself again. Rachel hated doing this to herself but it was the only way she could feel sometimes. Rachel should have broken up with Finn that day but when he came back and apologize and promised that it wouldn't happen again she believed him. It never stopped and now Rachel was just too afraid of what he may do to leave him.

Finn just kept getting worse and worse with his abused. He would never hit her in public or in places where people would be able to see them. Finn didn't want anyone catching on to what was happening between him and Rachel. There was only one small problem with his plan, and that was the fact that Quinn was still involved. Finn needed to get Quinn out of the picture and he knew just how to do that.

_Flashback_

_It was following glee club practice and Finn was meeting up with Quinn at her house to discuss the plan. Even though Quinn got Santana on her side she was not going to be there which gave Finn the perfect chance to do what he needed to._

_When he arrived at Quinn's house she was already at the door waiting for him to arrive. Quinn opened the door for him and waiting for him to enter the house. Finn then followed Quinn up to her bedroom._

"_Quinn we need to talk," Finn stated as he entered her room. Finn watched at Quinn shut the door behind her and walked further into the room. _

"_What about?" Quinn questioned her secret boyfriend. She had a feeling she knew where this conversation was going and she wasn't going to let it happen._

"_I think we need to brake up," Finn told the blonde cheerleader._

"_No, no I won't let that happen," Quinn stated getting in Finn's face. Finn wasn't going to let her do that. Finn roughly grabbed Quinn and threw her on the bed_

"_We are over and there's nothing you can doing about," Finn stated before turning and walking out of the room leaving a confused and shocked Quinn in his wake._

_End Flashback_

**Well here you go I hope you liked this chapter. I know that there was a lot of flashback but I wanted to do a time skip but I didn't want to leave out anything that could confuse people. So I hope you like the chapter. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**P.S. I have another poll on my profile about what the next pairing for my next story should be, but don't worry if you voted on the other poll this is a brand new poll with brand new couples so please vote on the pairing you think I should do. I most likely won't start the next story for a few weeks and for those who voted on the previous poll the new story is up and the winning pairing was Faberrittana so I hope you like that one it's called **_**Holy Quartet**_


	13. Chapter 12

**Sorry it took so long to update I've been really busy I started my next semester of school and it's been really hectic. Thank you for everyone who reviewed and I hope you like this next chapter.**

Healing Takes Time

Chapter 12

**Third Person**

It was a Monday and Rachel didn't want to go to school. School had become very hectic. She was basically running from class to class to avoid Santana and she was arriving an hour early so she could get her books before anyone got to the school. Rachel couldn't believe that Quinn and Finn had been right. Santana was just trying to play some sick joke on her and she didn't really care about it. It kind of made sense but at the same time there were a lot of holes in their story as well. One was if it was all a joke then why was it true that she and Santana are sisters. It was hard to see Santana as her sister after everything that has been going on the past two months. Rachel had been starting to trust the Latina up until Santana had started slushing her again.

Rachel quickly got ready and ran to her car so she could get to school. She had woken up late and was still determined to get to school before everyone else. Over the past two months Rachel also learned that Finn wasn't the guy she thought he was but she was too afraid to say anything. She thought about telling her Aunt Sue what was going on but decided against it. Rachel and Sue had gotten closer. The two of them had gone out to lunch the previous afternoon. Rachel enjoyed having Sue around her. Sue was nothing like the hard headed bitch she made herself out to be in school.

Sue was actually really funny and sweet. Sue cared for Rachel and only wanted the best for her. Rachel knew she should tell Sue what was going on in her life but she was too afraid. Sue had been really upset with her when she had discovered that Rachel's fathers had abandoned her. Rachel and Sue had gone out to dinner and when Sue dropped her off she asked if she could see her brother. Rachel tried to lie saying that they had gone out but Sue could see through her and demanded the truth. When Sue learned the truth about her living situation she decided to move in with Rachel so she could keep her safe. Rachel was really happy living with Sue. It was still weird having Sue as her aunt and her teacher. Rachel made sure not to call her Aunt Sue while they were at school even though Sue said that she could. Rachel was broken out of her thoughts as she pulled into the school parking lot.

Rachel quickly got out of her car and ran into the school. She was in such a hurry that she nearly tripped over her own two feet. Rachel was very thankful that she didn't fall over. As she entered the school she was glad to see that no one had arrived yet. She got her books and went to her first class. She had arrived even before her teacher did. Things seemed to be looking up for her today.

That all changed once school started. After first period she was slushied in the hallway and had to run and change her clothes before her next period. Not only that but she was late to class and now has to serve a detention after school for being late. She couldn't believe it she was so angry. It wasn't fair either because Santana was also late and all she got was a warning and she is always late while Rachel is never late. Rachel was hoping that Sue maybe able to get her out of the detention. That wasn't all that happened either glee was just as bad.

Rachel had been the last one to enter the classroom. She sat patiently waiting for Mr. Schue to enter since he is always late to this class and he is the teacher. It started off good, no one was picking on her and she was seated next to Finn, but then Mercedes just had to put her nose in everyone else's business.

"So Man Hands," Mercedes started off by saying, "I heard from a little birdie that your daddies left you." Rachel refused to respond to Mercedes got in her face and yelled "ANSWER ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU," and then proceeded to slap her across the face. The worst part was that when Mr. Schue saw Mercedes slap her he did nothing about it.

"OK who's got a song for us today?" Mr. Schue asked the class after he had told Mercedes to sit down. Quinn immediately put her hand up so she could go first. "Alright let's see what you got."

Quinn walked up to the front of the room and looked over at Finn and Rachel. Finn was supposed to be her boyfriend. He wasn't supposed to dump her. Quinn took one last moment to glare and Rachel before taking a deep breath and starting to sing.

_Right __now__ he's probably slow dancing with a bleached-blond tramp,  
and she's probably getting frisky...  
right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink  
'cause she can't shoot whiskey..._

Quinn walked up to Rachel and Finn before quickly turning around and going back to the front of the room. __

Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick,  
showing her how to shoot a combo...

Quinn goes and walks over to Puck and Lauren, glares at both of them, and then goes back to the front of the room.__

And he don't know...

That I dug my key into the side of his  
pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Rachel knew Quinn was singing the song because of her relationship with Finn. This is when she realized that if she didn't open up about what was happening to her Finn might to the exact same thing to someone else and Rachel couldn't let that happen. Rachel continued to watch as Quinn continued to sing and dance.__

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

Right now, she's probably up singing some  
white-trash version of Shania karaoke..  
Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"  
and he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky,  
Right now, he's probably dabbing on  
3 dollars worth of that bathroom cologne...  
And he don't know...

Quinn walked over to Finn and Rachel and pulled Rachel up before sitting next to Finn. Rachel went to sit next to Brittany as Quinn went on to taunt Finn __

That I dug my key into the side of his  
pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats,  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,  
'cause the next time that he cheats...

Oh, you know it won't be on me!

No...not on me

Finn couldn't believe that Quinn was taunting him and he wouldn't stand for it. Finn knew that he would have to teach that little bitch a lesson. He wasn't going to let her embarrass him in front of everyone in glee club.

_'Cause I dug my key into the side of his  
pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 __tires__..._

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

Oh.. Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats...

Ohh... before he cheats...

When Quinn was done everyone was out of their seats and applauding her. Quinn smirked at Rachel before going to sit next to Sam.

"Alright who's next?" Mr. Schue asked after everyone had called down. Rachel's hand shot up causing people to sigh and gasp in surprise. "Ok let's see what you got." Mr. Schue went to find a seat as Rachel walked up to the front of the room. She took a deep breath and began to sing.

_There's a place that I know  
it's not pretty there and few have ever gone  
if I show it to you now  
will it make you run away_

Rachel looked over at Brittany and saw a look of concern on her face. Rachel knew Brittany would always be there for her even if she was being a jerk and ignoring her. Brittany was the one stable thing in Rachel's life. Rachel also knew that Brittany would hear he cry for help. Rachel slowly made her way over to Brittany as she continued singing.__

or will you stay  
even if it hurts  
even if I try to push you out  
will you return?  
and remind me who I really am  
please remind me who I really am

Rachel remembered all the fun times she had with Santana and Brittany. Every time she laughed she was with one of the two girls or even both. She also remembered the time spent with Santana and her family. Rachel knew that the person she was when she was with them was the true Rachel not the Rachel she is at this moment in time.__

everybody's got a dark side  
do you love me?  
can you love mine?  
nobody's a picture perfect  
but we're worth it  
you know that we're worth it  
will you love me?  
even with my dark side?

Brittany watched as Rachel sang her heart out. She knew that Rachel wasn't perfect. Rachel had been getting better and then Finn came back into her life. Brittany knew Rachel was trying to tell her something, Brittany just needed to find out what it is. __

like a diamond  
from black dust  
it's hard to know  
what can become  
If you give up  
so don't give up on me  
please remind me who i really am  
everybody's got a dark side  
do you love me?  
can you love mine?  
nobody's a picture perfect  
but we're worth it  
you know that we're worth it  
will you love me?  
even with my dark side?

Rachel continued to sing her heart out she was nearly in tears. She kept thinking about Finn and what he was doing to her. Rachel needed help getting out, she can't do it alone. Rachel saw the look of anger on Finn's face. Rachel knew that she would pay for singing the song once he got her alone.__

don't run away  
don't run away

Rachel broke down in tears as she sang. Rachel kept hearing the harsh words Santana had said and saw her walking away.

_just tell me that you will stay  
promise me you will stay_

Rachel looked over at Santana as she sang the next line begging the girl not to give up on her. Santana could see the tears in Rachel's eyes as she sang and had tears in her own. She knew that she had hurt the girl deeply.

_don't run away  
don't run away  
just promise me you will stay  
promise me you will stay_

Santana could see the tears in Rachel's eyes as she sang and had tears in her own. She knew that she had hurt the girl deeply.__

will you love me? ohh

everybody's got a dark side  
do you love me?  
can you love mine?  
nobody's a picture perfect  
but we're worth it  
you know that we're worth it  
will you love me?  
even with my dark side?

_Don't run away_

_Don't run away_

_Promise me you will stay_

When Rachel was finished singing Brittany, Santana, Puck, and Mike all had tears in there eyes. All the members of glee club could tell that the diva wasn't the same as before. Some were glad for the change while others didn't. Brittany, Santana, Puck, Mike, Tina, and Artie all vowed that they would help get the Jewish girl back to the person she used to be.

Later that day Puck corner Rachel at her locker. He was going to get to the bottom of this if it was the last thing he did.

"What do you want Puck," Rachel snapped at him. Rachel wanted him gone, she couldn't let Finn see them talking.

"You never call me Puck," Puck whispered. He noticed the look of fear in Rachel's eyes. "Rachel what's wrong?" Puck asked her.

"It's nothing," Rachel snapped.

"No it's not nothing," Puck snapped right back at her. Puck noticed Rachel flinch a little bit at his tone, but that didn't stop him. "You're afraid of something. Please tell me what's wrong."

"Like I said it's nothing," Rachel replied back. Rachel noticed Finn walk around the corner and see them. Rachel immediately saw a change in Finn's face expressions. She knew that he was pissed off and she would regret it later. "I got to go," Rachel went on to say and she side stepped Puck and walked over to Finn.

When Rachel reached Finn he grabbed her and dragged her into an empty classroom. Finn threw Rachel to the ground in anger. Finn couldn't believe that Rachel would ever go against his word. He told her not to talk to any other guy and she betrayed him.

"What do you think you were doing!" Finn yelled at Rachel grabbing her arm and pulling her back up so he could look her in the eye.

"Nothing," Rachel said trying to look away from him. That was a bad move on her part because it only made him madder.

"LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU," he continued to yell at Rachel. "YOU LITTLE SLUT DISOBEYING ME, YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU DISOBEY ME." Finn was so angry and Rachel would pay for her little stunt. Finn then slapped the unsuspecting girl. "You'll receive your punishment later," Finn whispered in Rachel's ear before walking out of the room. Rachel quickly followed behind him as to not upset him more.

Neither teenage knew that Sue had seen the entire confrontation between them. Sue was angry at the fact that someone was hurting her neice and knew that something had to be done. Sue angrily walked to her office before slamming the door and sitting down at her desk. When Sue had calmed down enough to talk she picked up the phone and dialed a number she now knew by heart. The phone range twice before the person on the other end of the line picked up.

"Hello," The person on the other end of the phone said.

"I need your help," Sue told the person on the phone.

"What's going on," the person questioned Sue.

"Nothing good," Sue replied. She was about to go into more detail but a knock on the door stopped her. She looked up to see Santana standing at the entrance of her office door. "I'll call you later," Sue stated before hanging up the phone. She then turned toward Santana and asked, "What can I do for you Santana?"

"There's something important I needed to talk to you about," Santana stated. "It's about Quinn and Rachel."

**Well I hope you liked this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. Also if you haven't voted on the pole feel free there is still time to vote. Also I will try to update as quickly as I can but school has been very hectic. Please be patient with me as I try to get through my next semester and my slow updates. Thank you all for reading and being very considerate.**

**P.S. I'd really like to get 15 reviews for this chapter before my next update so please review I'd really like to hear what you think of the story.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Here is the next chapter hope you like it. Also, thank you to everyone who read and reviewed this story really appreciate it.**

Healing Takes Time

Chapter 13

**Third Person**

_Previously_

"_Hello," The person on the other end of the phone said._

"_I need your help," Sue told the person on the phone._

"_What's going on," the person questioned Sue._

"_Nothing good," Sue replied. She was about to go into more detail but a knock on the door stopped her. She looked up to see Santana standing at the entrance of her office door. "I'll call you later," Sue stated before hanging up the phone. She then turned toward Santana and asked, "What can I do for you Santana?"_

"_There's something important I needed to talk to you about," Santana stated. "It's about Quinn and Rachel."_

_Now_

"What's going on Santana?" Sue questioned the girl. She knew Rachel and Santana were having problems and she hoped that it would get better soon.

"Quinn is trying to hurt Rachel, she has come up with this plan to convince Rachel to leave and never come back, she also got Finn involved and it's just horrible and I went along with it to get proof for you and…" Santana started rambling on about how Quinn was trying to hurt Rachel. Santana may have agreed to go along with her plan but it was only so she could stop her in the end.

"Hold up S," Sue said stopping the girl mid rant. "Are you saying that Quinn is going after Rachel?"

"Yes," Santana replied.

"Get Brittany and Puckerman we have a lot of work to do S," Sue replied back before dismissing the girl. Before Santana left though Sue had Santana tell her all the details of Quinn's plan.

When Santana told Sue what Quinn was planning Sue was livid. Sue had warned the girl to stay away from Rachel but she still insists on making her life a living hell and brought Rachel's own sister into it. Sue would not stand for this kind of disobedience. Not only did she have to deal with Quinn she also had to deal with that large green giant Finnocence. The first thing Sue did when Santana finished telling Sue about Quinn's plan she called the girl into her office.

"Coach," Quinn said walking into Sue's office. Quinn didn't know why she was being called into her coach's office in the middle of her day. Usually if Sue needed she would call her down during Quinn's free period. That was not the only thing that through the girl off it was also the look on Sue's face that had her wanting to turn around and walk away.

"Sit down Tubbers," Coach Sue snapped before her soon to be ex-head cheerleader could leave the room. "What have I told you about Rachel?" Sue went on to question the girl. Quinn mumbled something that Sue couldn't make and yelled "WHAT DID YOU SAY."

"Leave her alone," Quinn responded back to Coach Sue. She couldn't believe that Sue had found out she was in for it now.

"That's right," Sue responded. "You're off the Cheerios Quinn I want your uniform and the rest of your equipment back by tomorrow."

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT," Quinn yelled. Quinn knew she'd get in trouble but Sue needed her for nationals. "What about nationals?" Quinn questioned the cheerleading coach.

"I've already got a person in mind to replace you," Sue told the oblivious cheerleader

"I'm the best one on that team without me you and your team is nothing," Quinn spat at Sue. "YOU CAN'T DO THAT."

"Oh but you'll see I can," Sue calmly responded back. "Oh, that's not all. I have spoken to Figgins about you actions and you have two weeks worth of detentions run by me get ready for two weeks of hell Tubbers."

"WHAT," Quinn yelled in response. She never got in trouble; she was the popular one, the head cheerleader everyone was supposed to get in trouble because of her.

"No get out of my office," Sue spat at the teenager. The ex cheerleader quickly made her way out of Sue's offices. Sue was going to make the next two weeks for Quinn a living hell. No one messed with her niece and got away with it. Now all Sue had to do was deal with Finn and convince Rachel to join the Cheerios. Before Sue could deal with Finn she had to wait for Santana to return with Brittany and Puckerman.

Santana was currently looking through the halls searching for two people that she needed to talk to. Santana needed to find Brittany and Puck as fast as she could. Santana didn't know why Sue wanted to talk to the three of them but I'm guessing she learned that Puck and Rachel had become good friends. Santana tried thinking of all the places that she might find Puck and Brittany. Thinking of were she might find Puck made Santana pause for a second and decided to find Brittany first. Santana really didn't want to know what Puck may be doing right now.

As Santana continued to look for Brittany through the crowded hallways she heard yelling and a bunch of people chanting "Fight, fight, fight." As Santana turned the corner she saw everyone was in a circle and in the middle of the circle were Brittany and Quinn. Quinn was yelling at Brittany calling her a slut and consistently hitting her. Santana started pushing her way through the crowd to get to Brittany and Quinn. Just as Santana was about to jump on Quinn a small figure came out of no where and already tackled Quinn to the ground. The person then proceeded to hit her twice before running over to Brittany. Santana was so shocked that it took her a few seconds to compose herself before also heading over to where Brittany was lying on the ground.

Once Santana reached Brittany she realized that the small figure who had helped Brittany was really Rachel. When Santana saw a bruise forming around Brittany's eye she turned to go after Quinn but she had already vanished. Santana would make Quinn pay for what she did later right now she had to help Brittany. Rachel and Santana slowly and carefully helped Brittany up and walked her to the nurse.

Once they reached the nurse Santana asked Rachel if she could speak to Brittany alone for a second. Rachel nodded before getting out of the seat she had been sitting in and walking out of the door but not before stopping and telling Brittany to call her if she needed her.

"Brittany," Santana said sitting in the seat next to her. Brittany turned to look at the girl and the look broke Santana's heart. "I'm so sorry," Santana told the girl.

"Why are you sorry," Brittany questioned the girl.

"For not being there and letting Quinn convince me to turn against Rachel," Santana told Brittany. Santana knew Brittany loved Rachel.

"Santana," Brittany whispered grabbing on to Santana's hand as she looked away from Brittany. "It's all going to be okay," Brittany went on to tell Santana. "I forgive you and so will Rachel once everything is fixed. Remember you're my best friend and I love you."

"But you're not in love with me?" Santana questioned the girl. Santana already knew the answer just by looking into Brittany's eyes.

"I'm so sorry," Brittany whispered. Brittany loved Santana but not like that. "Santana you'll always be my first love but Rachel is…" she went on to explain but stopped at the hurt look in Santana's eyes.

"Rachel is you soul mate and true love," Santana whispered back. "I know, I've known for along time it's why I tried to keep you apart I didn't want to lose you."

"You'll never lose me Santana you have to know that," Brittany told the girl.

"I know that now," Santana responded back. Santana carefully leaned in and gave Brittany a huge before pulling away and saying, "I have to go Coach Sue wants to see me and Puckerman. She also wanted to see you but I'll tell her what happened."

"Thank you and I'll se you later," Brittany told the girl as she walked out of the nurse's office. When Rachel walked in she immediately saw the look on Brittany's face and gave her a hug. "Rachel," Brittany whispered.

"It's okay," Rachel whispered back rubbing Brittany's back and soothing her as she cried into Rachel's shoulder.

Santana quickly found Puck and the two made their way to Sue's office. When they got there Sue was talking on the phone. They waiting until she got off the phone and knocked on the door. Sue looked up at the knock on the door.

"Come on in," Sue told the two teenagers. "Where's B?" Sue questioned when she noticed that the girl was missing.

"She was attacked Coach," Santana told Sue.

"By who?" Sue questioned the girl in shock. Sue couldn't believe that anyone would want to hurt Brittany. Brittany was so innocent and child-like.

"Quinn," Santana responded to Sue with anger and disgust in her voice. She couldn't believe that Quinn would try to go after Brittany for no reason.

"Ok I'll deal with Quinn," Sue told the two teenagers, but not without noticing the look on Santana's face. She had seen that look before and knew she would have to bail her out of getting suspended once again. "Puck I want you to deal with Finn we need to get it through his stupid head that he is to stay away from Rachel and to never go near her again." Sue then went on to tell both Santana and Puck what had gone down between Rachel and Finn. Puck couldn't believe that Finn would go that low to get back at him for talking to Rachel. Rachel didn't deserve to be hit by Finn. Santana was ready to pound his face in but knew that Puck would take care of him while she took care of Quinn. Once sue dismissed the two teens Puck went to find Finn while Santana started looking for Quinn.

Back in the nurses office Brittany had finally settled down and was now a little bit more relaxed then she was before.

"Thank you," Brittany told the Jewish girl sitting in front of her.

"For what?" Rachel questioned.

"For standing up for me and staying with me," Brittany responded back to the girl's question.

"I will always be there if you need me," Rachel told the blonde cheerleader. Rachel would do anything for Brittany. Brittany reminded Rachel of someone she cared for very deeply.

"Rachel," Brittany said breaking Rachel out of her thoughts.

"Yes Brittany," Rachel responded back.

"Please stay away from Finn," Brittany told the girl. Rachel was shocked with Brittany's response. She wondered if Brittany knew about what has been going on between her and Finn.

"Brittany I can't," Rachel told the girl with the pain obvious in her voice.

"But he's hurting you," Brittany said trying to reason with her friend and love of her life.

"I know," Rachel told the girl while looking down at her hands in her lap.

"Rachel," Brittany said causing the girl to look up. When she did Brittany cupped her face and slowly leaned upward. She gently put her lips on top of Rachel in a sweet and tender kiss before pulling back. Rachel was shocked and happy that Brittany had kissed her. Rachel took the next step and leaned in to give the blonde a kiss of her own. When the two girls parted, both girls had a look of pure happiness on their faces.

Puck had finally been able to track down Finn and currently had him up against one of the lockers.

"Leave Rachel alone," Puck spat at Finn.

"Never Rachel belongs to me," Finn snapped back at Puck.

"She isn't a piece of property!" Puck yelled as he punched Finn in the face. "I'm not telling you again, leave Rachel alone or you'll have hell to pay for it." Puck finished saying as he threw Finn to the ground. Puck turned away to leave when he was attacked from behind by Finn. As soon as Puck felt Finn's weight on him he flipped Finn over onto his back and started to repeatedly punch him in the face. Puck soon felt the arms of his friends pulling him back from the boy and Mr. Schue yelling at him. "HOW CAN YOU DEFEND HIM," Puck yelled at Mr. Schue "HE HIT RACHEL AND IS GETTING AWAY WITH IT."

Mr. Schue turned to look at Finn and asked "Is that true?"

"The little slut deserved it," Finn spat at the teacher. Mr. Schue wasn't going to have it and dragged Finn down to the principles office so Mr. Figgins could suspend him or even expel him.

Down the hallway Santana had finally been able to catch up with Quinn and had her pinned on the ground and was punching her.

"HOW COULD YOU," Santana yelled at Quinn as she continued punching her.

"That little bitch got me kicked off the Cheerios," Quinn spat at Santana. That made Santana pause enough so Quinn could get a good hit at Santana. The punch from Quinn snapped Santana out of her daze.

"It wasn't her it was me," Santana spat at the ex-cheerleader before punching her in the face. "Stay away from Brittany and Rachel or else." Santana told the girl before getting up and walking away leaving a hurt and angry Quinn behind her.

At the end of they day Rachel had waited for her Aunt Sue so they could go home together. Even though the two had driven separate cars she wanted to wait for her. Rachel had a very chaotic day and wanted to tell Sue everything. Rachel needed to get everything off her chest. Thank god Rachel did stay because Sue's car had broken down in the school parking lot and wouldn't start so the two ended up riding home together. It didn't take long to get to Rachel's house from the school. When they got there Sue told Rachel she would be in the house in a second she wanted to check the mall first. Rachel walked up to the door and unlocked in. Once she was inside her house she set her book bag by the door before heading up to her room. As Rachel was about to walk up the stairs she heard something behind her.

"Hello Rachel," a voice said causing her to turn around. Who she saw was the last person on earth she thought she would ever see again. Rachel didn't get much time to think because the day's events had finally caught up to her causing her to faint.

**Hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think. I would really like to reach 15 reviews for this chapter so once again please review.**

**P.S. don't forget I still have that new poll up and you have a choice between 12 different pairings so please vote. For those of you who can't vote through the poll I will give you the choices and you can choose the top choices you would like me to write about. I will be tallying up both the votes from the poll and those left in a review.**

**So here are your choices**

**Berrittana, Rachel/Santana, Rachel/Shelby, Rachel/Mike, Puck/Rachel, Rachel/Sam, Brittany/Santana, Marley/Jake, Ryder/Marley, Rachel/Finn, Brody/Rachel, Brittany/Sam**

**P.S.S. I also want to add another person into Rachel's life that gives a shock to everyone in glee, but I'm going to let you choose. Should Rachel have an unknown sister, brother, or daughter/son let me know what you think.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Here is the next chapter and I really hope you like it. I want to thank everyone who read and is reviewing my story. The turn out for the last two chapters has been great.**

Healing Takes Time

Chapter 14

**Third Person**

_Previously_

_Rachel walked up to the door and unlocked in. Once she was inside her house she set her book bag by the door before heading up to her room. As Rachel was about to walk up the stairs she heard something behind her. _

"_Hello Rachel," a voice said causing her to turn around. Who she saw was the last person on earth she thought she would ever see again. Rachel didn't get much time to think because the day's events had finally caught up to her causing her to faint._

_Now_

Rachel could hear voices in the distant. She could make out her Aunt Sue's voice and she could have sworn she also heard Shelby's voice as well. Thinking of Shelby made all of the day events come forward full blast. Rachel sat up with a start and regretted it because she had to deal with the pain from a newly formed headache.

"Rachel," Sue said to Rachel upon seeing that she had woken up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I just have a huge headache," Rachel replied back to her Aunt.

"Alright I'll go get you some advil. I'll be right back," Sue told the girl as she got up to go into the kitchen where her medicine cabinet was.

Rachel took this time to take in her surroundings. She looked around the room to notice that she was still in her house and nothing had been changed or moved. The only difference was that Shelby now occupied on of the chairs in the house.

"Rachel," Shelby said when she saw Rachel looking her way.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel snapped at the brunette. "I thought you wanted your perfect life with Beth. I thought you didn't want me to be you daughter."

"I made a mistake," Shelby told the girl. "I never should have left you."

"You're right you shouldn't have," Rachel snapped back at Shelby, "You have no right to be here. Who even allowed you in my house?" Rachel went on to question her so called mother.

"I did," Sue replied as she walked into the room holding a glass of water and two Advil.

"Why?" Rachel questioned her aunt. Why would her aunt call the one person she didn't want to see? Why Shelby, the person who left her twice?

"You need a mother, you need your birth mother," Sue explained to Rachel, "At least give her a chance."

"I did and she let me down," Rachel said before turning and walking out of the house not wanting to listen to Shelby or her Aunt Sue. Rachel decided she would go to Brittany's house and see if she could stay there for the night since she really didn't want to go back home.

When Rachel arrived at Brittany's house Brittany was already outside her house waiting for her. "Your aunt called and figured you'd come over here." Brittany told Rachel when she saw the confused look on her face. Rachel ran into Brittany's open arm as she broke down in tears. "It's okay," Brittany said over and over as she rubbed the girls back.

"Why?" Rachel cried into Brittany's shoulder. "I don't understand why now?"

"It's going to be okay I promise," Brittany told the crying girl. She continued to rub her back as Rachel continued to cry. As Rachel's crying began to die down she brought her inside so they weren't outside the whole time. Brittany set up a movie for her and Rachel to watch before getting something to eat and drink.

Once Brittany had everything she sat down next to Rachel. "Can you tell me what's wrong," Brittany questioned the Jewish girl.

"She just came back," Rachel told the blonde. "She just left and now she thinks if she comes back right now that I'll just forget everything that happened and forgive her."

"She is your mom," Brittany told the girl in an attempt to reason with her.

"No she's my birth mother," Rachel snapped back at Brittany. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have snapped at you." Rachel quickly apologized. "Let's watch the movie and we'll talk more tomorrow."

"It's okay," Brittany told the girl.

The two girls sat in quiet and before you knew it both girls were fast asleep on Brittany's bed. Neither girl was looking for to the following day ahead of them. When the two girls awoke the following day neither wanted to leave the comfort of Brittany's bed. If it wasn't for Brittany's dad pushing them to school they probably would have lounged around the whole day.

Brittany and Rachel quickly got ready for school as they were running late that morning. In the car Brittany told Rachel that she had to meet up with Santana and Coach Sylvester so she couldn't walk Rachel to her first period class like she wanted to. When the two girls got to school they went their separate way. Brittany went to meet up with Santana, while Rachel went to her locker to get her books.

As Rachel was approaching her locker she noticed a tall figure standing in front of it. As she got closer she noticed that the figure was Finn. Rachel turned around and started walking the other way but it was too late Finn had already seen her and was following her. Once Rachel turned the corner she hid in one of the classrooms. She heard people walking by the door and when she believed Finn has passed the room she walked out of the classroom. Standing outside the classroom when she exited was Finn. Finn roughly pushed her back into the classroom causing her to trip and fall.

"You little slut," Finn sneered as he got closer to Rachel. "I told you not to tell anyone." Finn kept getting closer causing Rachel slowly to back up in fear until she hit the wall behind her.

"I didn't tell anyone," Rachel pleaded for Finn to believe her.

"I don't believe you, you lying bitch," Finn spat and he roughly grabbed Rachel and picked her up.

"Finn please stop," Rachel pleaded with the boy in front of her. Rachel was hoping for someone to walk into the classroom but it didn't look like that was going to happen anytime soon. Finn threw Rachel back on the ground causing her to land on her arm the wrong way. Rachel looked back on the previous day and remembered how she had stood up to Quinn when she was hurting Brittany. "I am not a lying bitch," Rachel spat at Finn as she picked herself off the ground. "You're the worthless one, you the piece of shit," Rachel continued to snap at Finn and when he least expected it she punched him in the face and in his shock ran out of the room.

Before Finn realized what had happened and could grab Rachel she was already out of the room. He knew he'd have to lay low for a little while and decided that he would let her get comfortable before he makes his next move.

Rachel was trying to make her way towards her aunt's office in hopes of finding Santana and Brittany. As she was making her way there she ran right into the two people she was looking for.

"Rachel," Santana exclaimed in shock at seeing the tiny brunette.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asked upon seeing the look on Rachel's face.

"I just ran into Finn and…" Rachel started saying but only got half way through as Santana brought the girl into a hug.

"Oh Rachel," Santana said. "Are you okay?" She went on to asked as she started looking Rachel over to see if there were any bruises.

"Santana I'm fine," Rachel told the girl as she continue to look over her. "Santana," Rachel pleaded with the girl, "Please stop."

"Okay if you say so," Santana stated as she let go of Rachel.

"I say so," Rachel replied. "So what did Coach Sylvester want?"

"Umm…" Santana stuttered.

"What is it bad?" Rachel questioned the two girls. Rachel was worried that something bad may have happened but the look on Brittany's face said other wise. "Brittany," Rachel said while looking the blonde straight in her eyes. "What did Sue want?" She went on to question the girl.

Brittany looked away from Rachel and to Santana before looking back at Rachel. "She wants you to join the Cheerios," Brittany screamed jumping up and down.

"What!" Rachel exclaimed in shock.

"Well she kicked Quinn off the team and now she needs a new cheerleader and we all know you the person to fill the spot and…" Brittany said in a rush as she started to explain the situation but was cut off by Santana putting her hand over Brittany's mouth.

"Will you please join the Cheerios?" Santana asked Rachel as she continued to try to keep Brittany from talking.

Rachel looked between the two girls nearly laughing at the fact that Brittany was still trying to talk through Santana's hand. "Okay I will," Rachel finally told the two girls.

"Yes," Brittany exclaimed jumping up and down. "We're going to have so much fun I promise." Brittany said as she grabbed Rachel's hand and started dragging her towards the girl's locker room.

"Were are we going?" Rachel asked Brittany as she continued to drag Rachel behind her.

"To get you uniform of course," Brittany told the girl as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Once Rachel had managed to get into her new Cheerios uniform, Santana and Brittany did her make up and hair. What would normally take Rachel twenty minutes to do seemed to go on for at least a hour. When Santana and Brittany had finally deemed Rachel to be perfect first period had already started. Rachel really didn't want to get a detention.

Santana who had noticed the look on Rachel's face said, "Coach Sylvester already told our first period teachers we would be late and to excuse us." This was one of the times she was glad to call Sue Sylvester her aunt then again she is always glad to have her as an aunt.

When Rachel walked into her first period no one could stop looking at her. She could hear everyone whispering about her and for once she didn't really care what they were saying. This was a new year for Rachel and she was going to make it her best.

The news of Rachel being on the Cheerios spread like crazy and by eighth period everyone knew that Quinn was no longer a Cheerio and it was Rachel that had been the one to take her place. People who would normally pick on her stayed clear of her even when she didn't have Santana or Brittany around her. Rachel realized that people feared the uniform.

By the end of the day Rachel was looking forward to going out with Brittany and Santana. Rachel was also glad to be attending glee that day. She really had a song that she wanted to sing. When she walked into the room she went and sat next to Santana and Brittany. The three girls had been the first ones to arrive. They took bets on who they thought would freak out more Quinn or Mercedes. Santana and Rachel thought it would be Quinn while Brittany thought it would be Mercedes.

When the other members of glee walked in they were in complete shock. When Tina and Artie saw Rachel they went over and gave her a hug as well as congratulations and good luck. Mike and Puck also gave her a hug and complimented her before going to sit down. Finn just sat down and glared at her the whole time. When Mercedes and Quinn saw Rachel they went crazy.

"What do you think you're doing Man Hands?" Quinn questioned as she got in Rachel's face.

"Didn't you hear that Coach Sylvester asked me to replace you on the team?" Rachel sarcastically asked Quinn.

"You've got to be joking who would want a freak like you on their team," Mercedes responded back as she too joined Quinn.

"I'd watch what you're saying Mercedes," Rachel told the girl.

"Is that a threat," Mercedes snapped at Rachel.

"No it's a promise," She stated before looking away and acting as if the two girls weren't there.

When Mr. Schue entered the room he had to take a second look at Rachel because he couldn't believe it. Once Mr. Schue got over his shock her turned toward the class and said, "Okay you guys we have a special guest here to help us with regional's to let's give a warm welcome to Ms. Corcoran." Rachel was shocked to see her mother walk through the door. Rachel looked over at Quinn and Mercedes and knew they were going to say something. Apparently Mr. Schue say the look as well because he turned toward them and said, "I don't want to hear anything from you two," before going back to his lesson.

Rachel put her had and when Mr. Schue called on her she asked, "Is it possible for me to sing something?"

Mr. Schue was caught be surprise at Rachel's question. "Of course," Mr. Schue stated before him and Ms. Corcoran went o sit in two of the empty chairs in the room.

Rachel slowly made her way over to the band and told them the song she would like to sing before going to stand at the front of the room. Rachel took a deep breath before beginning to sing.

_I remember when we broke up the first time  
Saying this is it, I've had enough, 'cause like  
We haven't seen each other in a month  
When you, said you, needed space, what?_

Rachel looked over at Finn as she was singing. She was never going to let him push her around again. She knew she shouldn't be taunting him but she no longer cared.

_Then you come around again and say  
Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change  
Trust me, remember how that lasted for a day  
I say, I hate you, we break up, you call me, I love you_

Rachel remembered every time that Finn had played her and she was sick of it. Rachel got in Finn's face as she sang the next part of the song.__

Oooh we called it off again last night  
But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends talk  
To my friends talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

Like ever...

Rachel walked got up and turned to look at Finn before bringing up her fists to fake punch him then walking away as she continued to sing.__

I'm really gonna miss you picking fights  
And me, falling for a _screaming__ that I'm right  
And you, will hide away and find your piece of mind with some indie record that's much cooler than mine_

Rachel walked over to Brittany and Santana and pulled them up and started dancing with them. She also went and pulled Tina and Lauren up as well.__

Oooh you called me up again tonight  
But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends talk  
To my friends talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

Brittany, Santana, Tina, and Lauren went to sit down but left of space in between Tina and Santana so Rachel could sit down.__

I used to think, that we, were forever ever ever  
And I used to say never say never

Rachel sat down next to her friends and pretended to be talking on the phone as she sang the next line.

_Huh, he calls me up and he's like, I still love you  
And i'm like, i'm just, I mean this is exhausting, you know  
We are never getting back together, like ever_

Rachel stood back up with the other girls and continued to dance and sing to the rest of the song.__

We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends talk  
To my friends talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

We, oooh, oooh, not back together, we  
Oh, getting back together

You go talk to your friends talk  
And my friends talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

When Rachel finished singing everyone but Mercedes, Finn, and Quinn were clapping for her. Rachel hadn't felt that great in a long time. It was like Rachel was coming back to life.

"Thank you Rachel," Mr. Schue said as Rachel went to sit back down in her seat. "That was a great way to begin the day especially with my next announcement." Mr. Schue took a pause and went over to the board and wrote down the word emotion before turning back around. "Our last assignment before we begin working on songs for regionals is emotions. Everyone must find a song that displays some kind of emotion and dedicate it to someone in the class. We will start the songs in two days so I'm going to give you the rest of the time to prepare you songs."

Rachel was so happy with the thought of the assignment and already knew who she was going to dedicate her song to. Rachel couldn't wait until she got to perform her song.

**Here's the next chapter I hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you though about the chapter. The song I used in this chapter was We Are Never Getting Back Together by Taylor Swift. Also I added a poll on my profile that asks if Rachel were to have an unknown family member what should it be. The choices are a sister, a brother, a daughter but it wouldn't be Beth, a son, or none. Please vote on the poll would really like to know what you think on it.**

**P.S. I also put up a new story called On The Rise it is a Berrittana story and the most voted on so check it out. Also feel free to check out my other storied Secrets Revealed and Holy Quartet if you haven't already done so.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Here is the next chapter I hope you like it. Thank you for everyone who reviewed.**

Healing Takes Time

Chapter 15

**Third Person**

Brittany couldn't wait for glee club she had the perfect song she wanted to sing. Actually Brittany had two songs that she wanted to sing and hoped that Mr. Schue would let her sing them both. She was definitely dedicating one to Rachel and if she only could do one she was going to sing the song for Rachel. At the end of the day Brittany jumped out of her seat and ran out of the classroom the second the bell rang. Brittany took off so fast that she didn't get a chance to hear the homework assignment. This was when Brittany was glad that she shared her last class of the day with Santana. When Brittany arrived in the choir room Mr. Schue and Miss Corcoran were already in the room and ready for the day.

Brittany quietly took her seat and waited for Santana and Rachel to arrive behind her. More and more of the glee kids arrived and feared that Rachel and Santana weren't going to come because they had yet to show up. Brittany was happy though when Rachel and Santana did enter the choir room. Rachel sat down next to Brittany and Santana took the seat next to Rachel.

When Mr. Schue saw that everyone was in the room he began to speak. "Okay, is anyone ready to perform?" Mr. Schue questioned the glee clubbers. Brittany looked around and saw that no one looked like they were going to raise their hands so Brittany decided to take this opportunity to sing. "Okay Brittany let's see what you got," Mr. Schue told the girl as he and Miss Corcoran went to sit down.

"Mr. Schue I have to songs I would like to sing is that okay?" Brittany asked her teacher.

The two teachers looked at each other before Miss Corcoran looked at her and said, "Of course you can Brittany just remember to explain why you choose the songs you did and who it is for."

"Okay," Brittany said before going over to the band and telling them what songs she wanted to do. Brittany slowly walked back toward the front of the room before turning around to face the other glee members. Brittany quickly turned to look at Rachel and saw a soft smile across her face and knew she choose the right song. "This first song is for Rachel' Brittany started off saying. Brittany noticed Rachel smile even bigger and look down with a blush on her cheeks. "I know people pick on her but they don't understand how great and wonderful she is and everything she has been through, so this song is to you Rachel to show you how I will always be there for you." Brittany finished before turning to look at Rachel one last time before beginning to sing.

_I remember tears streaming down __your__ face  
When I said, I'll never let you go  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight  
_  
_Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound_

Rachel looked into Brittany's eyes and knew she would never be alone again and that Brittany would always be there for her no matter what happened. Rachel loved Brittany more than she thought she did. __

Don't you dare look out your window darling  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold onto this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone

Brittany never looked away from Rachel as she sang this song. She wanted Rachel to know that she was not alone and would never have to feel alone ever again.__

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Just _close__ your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound..._

As Brittany finished the song she looked deep into Rachel's eyes and knew that Rachel understood what she was trying to say. Rachel looked back into Brittany's eyes and wanted to just tell the girl how she felt right there in front of everyone. The connection between the two teens was broken when their classmates began to clap for Brittany.

Brittany went to stand at the front of the room again. "This next song is to everyone else. I know everyone thinks I'm not very smart but two people do and always will," Brittany told the glee clubbers. Brittany looked at the band for a second as the music once again began to play.

_According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless  
I can't do anything right  
According to you I'm difficult, hard to please  
Forever changing my mind_

Brittany began to walk around the room. She started pointing and making faces at those who had at one point in time picked on her. Brittany wanted then to know that what they said did affect her and she was tired of just sitting there and taking it. If Rachel could stand up for herself, than so could Brittany.

_I'm a mess in a dress, can't show up on time  
Even if it would save my life  
According to you, according to you_

_But according to her I'm beautiful, incredible  
She can't get me out of her head  
According to her I'm funny, irresistible  
Everything she ever wanted_

When she finished saying this line everyone knew who the "her" was in the song. The "her" in the song was both Rachel and Santana. They were the only people to see the really Brittany and love her for who she is. The real Brittany loved watching Disney movies and playing board games.

_Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it  
So baby tell me what I got to lose  
She's into me for everything I'm not  
According to you_

Brittany continued on to sing taunting everyone who had picked on her as she went on. Santana even started laughing in particular when she reached Quinn and went to fact punch the girl and everyone around them gasped in surprise that the action. Rachel however was not surprised the girl had been picked on far to much and she loved that Brittany was telling everyone how she felt.

_According to you I'm boring, I'm moody  
And you can't take me any place  
According to you I suck at telling jokes  
'Cause I always give it away_

_I'm the girl with the worst attention span  
You're the boy who puts up with that  
According to you, according to you_

_But according to her I'm beautiful, incredible  
She can't get me out of her head  
According to her I'm funny, irresistible  
Everything she ever wanted_

_Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it  
So baby tell me what I got to lose  
She's into me for everything I'm not  
According to you_

_I need to feel appreciated  
Like I'm not hated, oh no  
Why can't you see me through her eyes?  
It's too bad, you're making me dizzy_

_But according to me you're stupid, you're useless  
You can't do anything right_

_But according to her I'm beautiful, incredible  
She can't get me out of her head  
According to her I'm funny, irresistible  
Everything she ever wanted_

_Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it  
Baby tell me what I got to lose  
She's into me for everything I'm not  
According to you, you  
According to you, you_

_According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless  
I can't do anything right_

When Brittany was done singing Rachel, Santana, Puck, Mike, Artie, and Tina were all standing up and cheering for the girl. Finn and Quinn were furious while Mercedes was embarrassed at letting the girl get to her like she did.

"That was great Brittany," Mr. Schue said as he got out of his chair and went to stand at the front of the room so he could face the members of glee. "So who would like to go next?" Mr. Schue asked the rest of the members. Quinn decided now would be a good time to go so she raised her had. "That's great Quinn," Mr. Schue said when she saw her hand go up. "Let's see what you got for us."

"I also have two songs," Quinn told the glee coach as she went to stand at the front of the room. "Is that okay?"

"Of course," Mr. Schue responded without hesitation.

"The first song is to Finn. I always tried to be honest and loving to you but I guess you just don't want me enough and I'm not going to be used." Quinn told everyone before motioning to the band to start the song.

_I__'__ve got nothing left  
I__'__ve given my best  
And I know I can__'__t do this  
On my own  
I__'__m torn between  
Going after dreams  
Or living with regret  
Of letting go  
I__'__m done with banging my head against the door  
But can you peel me off this floor_

Cuz I don_'__t know if I can get up again  
What I want may not be what I need  
Have I been let down?  
Or am I learning now?  
To trust in what I cannot see  
But I__'__m tired of trying to figure out what you want  
And tired of always screwing up  
But this is all of me  
What I want may not be what I need  
Just let it go?  
What I want may not be what I need_

The song Quinn sang was very simple it was an easy going song. She didn't dance or move around she just sang and everyone loved it. This was a Quinn that no one ever saw but really wished they did see. Santana knew first hand what this side of Quinn, it was side that showed emotion and weakness it was a side that Quinn was terrified of anyone seeing. Quinn quickly put that fierce mask back on.

"This next song I want to dedicate to anyone who has ever been put down by someone they love," Quinn stated once everyone had settled down. Quinn quickly told the band she was ready before taking a deep breath as the song began.

_I took a chance, I took a shot  
And you might think I'm bulletproof, but I'm not  
You took a swing, I took it hard  
And down here from the ground I see who you are_

Quinn may be strong but she was also easily put down. She hated that her father and Finn both put her down. Quinn knew that neither of the cared about her and had just used her.__

I'm sick and tired of your attitude  
I'm feeling like I don't know you  
You tell me that that you love me then cut me down  
And I need you like a heartbeat  
But you know you got a mean streak  
Makes me run for cover when you're  
And here's to you and your temper  
Yes, I remember what you said last night  
And I know that you see what you're doing to me  
Tell me why

Quinn needed to find someone who loved her for her, someone who wasn't going to tear her down or hurt her.__

You could write a book on how to ruin someone's perfect day  
Well I get so confused and frustrated  
Forget what I'm trying to say, oh

I'm sick and tired of your reasons  
I got no one to believe in  
You tell me that you want me, then push me around  
And I need you like a heartbeat  
But you know you got a mean streak  
Makes me run for cover when you're around  
Here's to you and your temper  
Yes, I remember what you said last night  
And I know that you see what you're doing to me  
Tell me why

Rachel knew Quinn put up a front, just like Rachel had. It was a way for both of them to protect themselves. Rachel only wished that Quinn would open up and stop being the HBIC and be Quinn.__

Why...do you have to make me feel small  
So you can feel whole inside  
Why...do you have to put down my dreams  
So you're the only thing on my mind

Quinn started thinking about all the fun times she had with Santana and Brittany. Being on the Cheerios and being like a family. Santana and Brittany were like the family that was never there. She thought about how Rachel tried to be her friend and how She had turned the girl away. __

I'm sick and tired of your attitude  
I'm feeling like I don't know you  
You tell me that you love me then cut me down  
I'm sick and tired of your reasons  
I've got no one to believe in  
You ask me for my love, the you push me around  
Here's to you and your temper  
Yes, I remember what you said last night  
And I know that you see what you're doing to me  
Tell me why  
Why, tell me why

Quinn had tears in her eyes as she sang the next part. Quinn was tired of everyone putting her down. It was time for Quinn to change her attitude. She knew she had a lot of things she needed to make up for, especially with Santana, Brittany, and Rachel. Quinn looked over toward the three friends and knew she would gain all three of their trusts and she wouldn't betray it.__

I take a step back, let you go  
I told you I wasn't bulletproof  
Now you know

When Quinn finished everyone was up and clapping for the girl, well everyone except Finn. Quinn knew Finn would be pissed off but she was tired of letting him push her around.

Finn looked over at Quinn and he knew he had one more person he needed to deal with. He wouldn't have anyone disrespect him. Everyone thought Finn was clueless and a pushover but in reality Finn is nothing like that at all.

"Alright that will be all for today," Mr. Schue stated letting the kids go.

Rachel was getting ready and about to walk out of the room but was called back by Shelby. Rachel slowly walked over to where her birth mother was standing.

"What do you what?" Rachel asked Shelby. Rachel really didn't want to have to deal with any drama today.

"I just wanted to talk," Shelby told the girl, "I want a chance to make it up to you." Shelby went on to say.

Rachel looked into Shelby's eyes and saw only truth behind them and knew that she should give Shelby a chance. "Okay," Rachel whispered. "But only on my terms."

"Okay," Shelby stated, "I can do that."

"How about we go out to dinner Friday night," Rachel suggested. Rachel really wanted to get to know Shelby better. When she was there the first time they never really got the chance to get to know each other.

"I'd like that," Shelby stated.

Rachel decided that she would walk home instead of riding with Brittany. The walk home gave Rachel time to think about everything that had transpired over the past few days. It took Rachel about twenty minutes to walk all the way home. Rachel was really glad for the walk home it gave her time to think and relax. Rachel quickly entered the house as she was starting to get cold. Rachel dropped her bag by the door before starting to head up the stairs.

When Rachel got upstairs she quickly showered and changed into something more comfortable before going back downstairs so she could make herself some dinner. As she was walking down the stairs she noticed that someone had already started cooking. Rachel assumed it was just her Aunt Sue and didn't really think much of it.

"Hey Aunt Sue," Rachel called as she starting walking into the kitchen, "I was wondering if…." Rachel paused when she got into the kitchen. In the kitchen was not Aunt Sue like she had expected but someone completely different.

"Hello Rachel," the person said upon seeing Rachel.

**Hope you like the chapter and sorry for the long update have been really busy with school and work. Please review I am really hoping to get 15 reviews before my next update so please review. Oh and feel free to comment on who you think is in Rachel's house. The songs used in this chapter are Tell Me Why and Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift, What I Want by Ryan Calhoun, and According to You by Orianthi.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Here is the next chapter I really hope you like it. I know it's been a while since I last updated but I hope you like it.**

Healing Takes Time

Chapter 16

**Third Person**

"Santana!" Rachel exclaimed upon seeing her half sister standing in her kitchen. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you," Santana responded as she finished cooking, "Oh and of course make you dinner." Rachel laughed at Santana's carefree manor.

"Well I can see that," Rachel stated. "Where's Aunt Sue?" Rachel went on to question her sister.

"I don't know," Santana responded back to Rachel. "I heard what happened with Shelby. How do you feel?" Santana went on to ask her sister. Santana really did care for the diva she just didn't know how to show it.

"Honestly," Rachel started, but went on to continue when Santana nodded her head, "confused. I don't know if I want to let her in. She's already hurt me and I don't think I could handle it if she left again, but at the same time I do want her there."

"What are you thinking about doing?" Santana asked as she began getting dishes out of the cabinets.

The two girls worked together to set the table and put the food out. "Well were going out to dinner on Friday," Rachel stated once the two girls sat down at the table. "We'll se how it goes then. I really hope everything goes well though," Rachel went on to say. Rachel was glad that Shelby was trying to have a relationship with her. Rachel wished she had that kind of relationship with her fathers.

"Rachel," Santana started off saying, "about the slushies."

"Forget it," Rachel stated when she noticed where Santana was going.

"No, I can't just forget it," Santana responded back. "I'm your sister. I was supposed to protect you and all I did was hurt you even more than I already had in the past."

"Santana," Rachel said as she got up and walked over and sat next to Santana. Rachel put her arm around Santana's shoulders. "I will always be your sister and you did protect me in the end. I understand why you did what you did. I forgive you Santana; I forgave you a long time ago."

"Rachel," Santana responded back as she pulled Rachel into a hug. "Thank you so much."

The two sisters finished eating in comfortable conversation. Rachel loved being able to have this kind of conversation with someone in her family. Santana may have picked on her but Rachel would always be thankful to have Santana as her sister.

"Why don't we watch a movie," Rachel stated as the two girls finished eating their dinner that Santana had made for them.

"Sure," Santana responded. The two girls walked into the living room. "Why don't you choose Rachel, as long as it's not a musical?"

"Ok," Rachel responded back as she went to look for a movie.

Santana took this time to look around the house. Santana has been in Rachel's house but she never really took the time to look around, she was more worried about Rachel at the time. Santana noticed a few pictures of Rachel with Noah and his sister. She also saw a picture of Rachel with two older guys who she assumed to be Rachel's dads, along with another boy and girl.

"OMG! There are more of you hobbits from the Shire." Santana exclaimed in surprise.

Rachel walked over to where Santana was looking at the picture on the wall. Rachel noticed which picture Santana was looking at and said, "Yeah that's Damon and May."

"Why aren't they here?" Santana questioned Rachel.

"They're in collage," Rachel went on to explain. "They're both eighteen. Dad and Daddy adopted them at the same time. They were both in the same foster home when they found them and the two were like siblings so they just adopted both of them instead of one like they had planned."

"When did your dad's adopt you," Santana questioned. Rachel didn't really talk about her dads or what had gone on before they left.

"About two years later," Rachel explained.

"Do they ever come and visit?" Santana asked Rachel.

"Every once in a while," Rachel explained. "Damon wants to be a doctor, while May wants to be a Lawyer so they are always really busy with their studies."

"Do they know your dads have left you all alone," Santana questioned. Santana couldn't believe that Rachel's siblings knew that their parents had left but still left her alone.

"No," Rachel responded. "When ever they comeback to visit I just tell them that they are on business trip."

"What about during the summer?" Santana went on to question. This was the most that Rachel had ever talked about her family life.

"Our dads always used to leave for the summer once we had gotten older so it's nothing that they don't expect," Rachel explained. "I don't really want to talk about them anymore," Rachel told Santana, "Do you mind if we just watch the movie?"

"Not at all," Santana told Rachel before going over and sitting on the couch while Rachel put in the movie she had chosen.

The rest of the night was spent watching movies and eating snacks. Rachel had fallen asleep with her head in Santana's lap and Santana's head was resting on Rachel's shoulders. That was how Sue had found the two girls when she had arrived home. When she saw Santana, Sue went to call her parents so they didn't worry about where she was.

Sue had spent that night with her sister, Jean. Sue had told her all about Rachel and their brother. Jean wanted to meet Rachel but Sue wasn't sure that Rachel was ready to meet her. Sue knew that Rachel wouldn't look down upon Jean but she wasn't sure if Rachel would be overwhelmed by the information. That night Sue went to sleep thinking about the next mornings practice, Jean, and Rachel.

The following morning Rachel and Santana were getting ready for cheerios practice when Sue walked downstairs from one of the bedrooms upstairs.

"Hey Aunt Sue," Rachel said when she saw her.

"Good morning Rachel, Santana," Sue said as she started to get her morning shake ready.

"Where were you last night Aunt Sue?" Rachel questioned her aunt.

"I had something I needed to do at my house," Sue told her niece. "Alright hurry up you two you don't want to be late."

"Come on Aunt Sue," Rachel complained.

"I may be your aunt here, but out there I am your coach and I will not go easy on you just because you're my niece," Sue explained to her complaining niece. Sue had to laugh at the look on Rachel's face. Sue grabbed her shake that she had just poured and walked out of the door.

Santana and Rachel quickly finished getting ready before heading out the door and to Santana's car. Santana quickly drove them to school barely making it in time for practice.

"Hey Rachel, Santana," Brittany squealed when she saw them walking into the gym.

"Hey Brittany," Santana and Rachel simultaneously said.

"Glad you two could make it on time," Sue said and she walked by the three girls.

Santana and Rachel blushed as practice began. It was brutal for all the girls. It seemed like Sue was taking any anger she held out on the cheerios. Santana, Brittany, and Rachel knew she was tough on them because she wanted them to be the best that they could be. After practice the three girls showered and got ready for school. As they walked out of the cheerios locker room they saw that Quinn was waiting for them.

"I'll see you in first period," Rachel told Santana as she walked in the direction of where her class was.

"Hey Quinny," Brittany said as she gave the girl a hug.

"Hey Brittany," Quinn responded back to the girl. "Santana I went to your house yesterday to talk to you but you weren't home," Quinn went on to tell the Latina.

"Yeah, I went over to Rachel's house," Santana told her two friends.

"Really," Brittany exclaimed. "How is Rachie?"

"She's good," Santana told Brittany. "So, guess what I learned about her yesterday?" Santana questioned Brittany.

"What?" Quinn asked Santana. Santana didn't know if she should tell Quinn anything about Rachel's private life, but Santana feels that if Quinn knew more about Rachel then she would back off.

"Rachel has a brother and sister," Santana told the two girls. "They are both are eighteen and in collage," Santana continued on to tell the two girls.

"Wow," Quinn said in shock and awe. Soon enough the bell rang signally that classes started in five minutes the three girls departed and went their separate ways.

The day went by really slow for Rachel. Rachel was trying to avoid Quinn who had been trying to talk to her all day. She wasn't sure if she could trust the girl after what happened the last time. Santana told Rachel that she should try and hear her out, but to be careful just incase. Soon enough it was time for glee. Rachel knew she would have to eventually sing her song she wanted to sing.

"Okay who would like to go first?" Mr. Schue asked the class when he saw that everyone was here and seated. All the kids looked at each other before Santana raised her hand. "Thank you Santana," Mr. Schue said when he saw her hand was raised.

"This is for my sister," Santana started off by saying. "I've done awful things to you Rachel and ever time you forgave me and now it's time to be there for you like you've been there for me even when you didn't know you were." Rachel was awed by what Santana had said. She knew emotions were hard for Santana to express. The music began and Santana took a deep breath before beginning to sing.

_There's nothing I could say to you  
Nothing I could ever do to make you see  
What you mean to me_

All the pain, the tears I cried  
Still you never said goodbye and now _I know  
How far you'd go_

I know I let you down  
But it's not like that now  
This time I'll never let you go

Rachel watched as Santana sang her heart out. Rachel could see the tears in Santana's eyes as she continued to sing. Rachel listened as she poured everything into the song.

_I will be, all that you want  
And gather myself together  
Cause you keep me from falling apart  
All my life, I'll be with you forever  
To get you through the day  
And make everything OK_

I thought that I had everything  
I didn't know what life could bring  
But now I see, honestly

You're the one thing I got right  
The only one I let inside  
Now I can breathe, cause you're here with me

Santana looked at the shocked faces on most of the members of the glee clubs face. Santana also noticed a look of happiness on Rachel's face. Rachel knew that Santana was telling her that she would always be there when she needed her. Rachel would never be able to make it up to Santana for everything that she had done for her.__

And if I let you down  
I'll turn it all around  
Cause I would never let you go

_I will be, all that you want  
And gather myself together  
Cause you keep me from falling apart  
All my life, I'll be with you forever  
To get you through the day  
And make everything OK_

Cause without you I cant breathe  
I'm not gonna ever, ever let you leave  
You're all I've got, you're all I want  
Yeah

And without you I don't know what I'd do  
I can never, ever live a day without you  
Here with me, do you see,  
You're all I need

Rachel knew that Santana was singing about when she had to pretend to have played a joke on Rachel and started slushing her again. Rachel could feel tears in her eyes as she tried to not cry at the emotion her sister was putting into the song.__

I will be, all that you want  
And gather myself together  
Cause you keep me from falling apart  
All my life, I'll be with you forever  
To get you through the day  
And make everything OK

_I will be, all that you want  
And gather myself together  
Cause you keep me from falling apart  
All my life, I'll be with you forever  
To get you through the day  
And make everything OK_

When Santana had finished everyone was standing up and cheering for her. Santana couldn't believe that they actually liked the song. Santana was caught by surprise when Rachel ran up to give her a hug almost knocking her to the ground.

"That was amazing Santana," Mr. Schue stated once everyone had calmed down and was back in their seats. "Absolutely amazing."

"Mr. Schue, can I go next?" Mike asked.

"Of course you can Mike," Shelby told the boy.

"Okay," Mike started saying, "This is for Tina, thank you for everything you have done for me."

_I've been a walking heartache  
I've made a mess of me  
The person that I've been lately  
Ain't who I wanna be_

But you stay here right beside me  
Watch as the storm goes through  
And I need you

God gave me you for the ups and downs  
God gave me you for the days of doubt  
For when I think I've lost my way  
There are no words here left to say, it's true  
God gave me you

There's more here than what were seeing  
A divine conspiracy  
That you, an angel lovely  
Could somehow fall for me  
You'll always be love's great martyr  
Ill be the flattered fool  
And I need you

God gave me you for the ups and downs  
God gave me you for the days of doubt  
For when I think I've lost my way  
There are no words here left to say, it's true  
God gave me you

Rachel was amazed at how good Mike was at singing. She loved the emotion he had when he sang. Rachel looked over to see tears of happiness in Tina's eyes.__

On my own I'm only  
Half of what I could be  
I can't do without you  
We are stitched together  
And what love has tethered  
I pray we never undo

God gave me you for the ups and downs  
God gave me you for the days of doubt  
God gave me you for the ups and downs  
God gave me you for the days of doubt  
For when I think I've lost my way  
There are no words here left to say, it's true  
God gave me you, gave me you  
Gave me you

Rachel was the first one to stand up and start clapping for the Asian dancer. Soon everyone started to follow. Tina ran up and gave Mike a kiss before bringing him over to where they were sitting. "Good job Mike," Mr. Schue stated, "I loved the emotion."

"Thank you Mr. Schue," Mike said looking down as he blushed in embarrassment.

"Tina, why don't you go next," Shelby suggested as she knew that Mike and Tina were dating.

"Okay," Tina stated as she got up to tell the band what song she was going to be singing. "This song is of course for Mike," Tina went on to explain once she had reached the middle on the room.

_I'm pretty sure we almost broke up last night  
I threw my phone across the room at you  
I was expecting some dramatic turn away but you stayed  
This morning I said we should talk about it  
Cause I read you should never leave a fight unresolved  
That's when you came in wearing a football helmet  
And said okay let's talk  
And I said..._

Stay, stay, stay I've been loving you for quite some time, time, time  
You think that it's funny when I'm mad, mad, mad  
But I think that it's best if we both stay

Before you I only dated self indulgent takers who took all of their problems out on me  
But you carry my _groceries__ and now I'm always laughing  
And I love you because you have given me no choice but to_

Stay, stay, stay I've been loving you for quite some time, time, time  
You think that it's funny when I'm mad, mad, mad  
But I think that it's best if we both stay, stay, stay, stay

You took the time to memorize me my fears my hopes and dreams  
I just like hanging out with you all the time  
All those times that you didn't leave it's been occurring to me I would like to hang out with you for my whole life

Stay and I'll be loving you for quite some time  
No one else is gonna love me when I get mad, mad, mad  
So I think that it's best if we both stay, stay, stay, stay

Stay, stay, stay I've been loving you for quite some time, time, time  
You think that it's funny when I'm mad, mad, mad  
But I think that it's best if we both stay, stay, stay, stay

Stay, stay, stay I've been loving you for quite some time, time, time  
You think that it's funny when I'm mad, mad, mad  
But I think that it's best if we both stay

Everyone clapped for Tina as she went to sit down next to Mike. Tina did really well and Rachel had to laugh at the irony of some of the moments in the song. She knew that Mike and Tina had a great relationship and she was happy for them.

"Okay let's have one more person go and then we'll call it a day," Mr. Schue stated to the class.

"Mr. Schue, can I go?" Mercedes asked.

"Of course," Mr. Schue told the girl. "We'd love to here what you have to sing."

Mercedes walked over to the band and told them the song she would like to sing before walking to the front of the room and turning to face the rest of the club members. "This is to everyone who thinks there is only one person in this world," Mercedes went on to tell the glee club members.

_Hands touch, eyes meet  
Sudden silence, sudden heat  
Hearts leap in a giddy whirl  
He could be that boy  
But I'm not that girl._

Don't dream too far  
Don't lose sight of who you are  
Don't remember that rush of joy  
He could be that boy  
I'm not that girl

Ev'ry so often we long to steal  
To the land of what-might-have-been  
But that doesn't soften the ache we feel  
When reality sets back in

Blithe smile, lithe limb  
She who's winsome, she wins him  
Gold hair with gentle curl  
That's the girl he chose  
And heaven knows  
I'm not that girl...  
  
_Don't wish, don't start  
Wishing only wounds the heart  
I wasn't born for the rose and pearl  
There's a girl I know  
He loves her so  
I'm not that girl..._

Rachel clapped for Mercedes once she was done singing. She knew what Mercedes was trying to tell everyone. She was feeling the same thing that Rachel had felt many times before. Rachel was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize that she was one of the last people in the room until Quinn came up to her and asked if she could talk.

"Rachel I am so sorry for everything I have done to you," Quinn told the Jewish girl.

"Thank you," Rachel said as she grabbed her bags and started to leave.

"Can we try to be friends?" Quinn asked Rachel before she could leave.

"I'll think about it," Rachel told the girl before leaving to meet Santana in the parking lot so she could drive her home.

That night Rachel went to bed thinking about what had transpired throughout the day. She saw both Quinn and Mercedes in a new light. She saw how both girls put up a front to keep from getting hurt by others. It was the same thing that Rachel did all the time. Rachel knew that Quinn wanted to be friends and she also knew that she wanted to try and be Quinn's friend. Rachel's last thought before sleep overtook her was about the song she wanted to sing for Quinn to show that they could try to be friends.

**Thank you for reading. I hope you like it. I also want to thank snowdrop1026 for helping me with this chapter and some of the future chapters. I'm also sorry for taking so long to update but my uncle passed away last week and it's been very stressful on my family. I'll try to update the next chapter as soon as I can. The songs used in this chapter were ****Stay, Stay, Stay**** by Taylor Swift, ****God Gave Me You**** by Blake Shelton, ****I Will Be**** by Leona Lewis, and ****Not That Girl**** from the Broadway production of Wicked.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed I really appreciate it. Here is the next chapter I hope you like it.**

Healing Takes Time

Chapter 17

**Third Person**

The following morning Rachel was ready for the day to begin. She was excited to finally be able to sing her songs in glee club. Rachel had been waiting all week. She had wanted to hear some of the others sing before she did just to see what kind of songs they were doing and incase she decided to change her songs.

Santana had picked Rachel up for cheerios practice. Rachel thought practice was better than the day before but some of the other cheerios still complained. They all had it so easy yet they still complain. Rachel was sure that they were all failing their classes and if it wasn't for Sue they would be kicked of the team.

After practice Rachel had told Brittany and Santana to go on ahead of her and that she would meet then in first period because she wanted to talk to her Aunt Sue. Once Rachel had showered and changed she made her way to Sue's office. Once she reached the door she knocked on it to get her aunt's attention.

"What did you need Rachel?" Sue asked upon seeing her niece in her office. Rachel walked into her office and sat down in the only chair that happened to be in the office at the time.

"I was wondering if you could give Quinn her spot on the cheerios." Rachel responded to her aunt's questioned.

Sue looked at Rachel before responding, "No way is she getting back on my squad not after what she did to you," Sue went on to explain to her niece. Sue would not have any of her cheerios making fun of Rachel any longer.

"Aunt Sue," Rachel started off saying "Quinn has changed and she deserves a spot on the squad. Quinn and I have started to begun to get along. Please Aunt Sue do this for me," Rachel went on to tell her aunt. Sue looked at her and knew that her niece was not going to give up on this argument.

"I'll think about," Sue told her niece. "Now get to class."

Rachel left her aunt's office hoping that she would take Rachel suggestion into consideration. Rachel thought it would be really cool if all four of the girls were on the cheerios. Rachel decided that she would sing her songs during the glee class that everyone attended.

When Rachel walked out of Sue's office she really began to think about what her niece had suggested. Sue knew that Rachel wouldn't have asked if she was still the way she used to be and only if she truly honestly believes that the girl had change. Sue was really hoping to have Quinn on the squad this year but with everything that happened between her and Rachel she knew that Quinn had to go. Now Rachel was asking her to let Quinn back on the squad. It would make the squad that much better with Quinn on it. There could be more advance steps and more group tosses since they would have one more person on the team. Sue knew what she had to do.

"Becky," she yelled knowing the girl would show up when she did.

"Yes coach," Becky responded as she peek her head in the door.

"I need you to send a message to Quinn Fabray and tell her I want to have a talk with her," Sue told Becky. The girl quickly responded with an "okay," before heading off to find the girl that Sue wanted to speak with.

Quinn was shocked when Becky had come into her second period class and told her that Sue wanted to see her. Quinn was also frightened to meet with the coach because lately the only time she had meetings with Coach Sue was because she was in trouble. When Quinn arrived to Sue's office she paused and went to turn around.

"I know you're out there Tubbers," Sue yelled through the door, "now get in here."

Quinn walked into the office and took the one seat on the room that was there. Quinn was nervous and couldn't stop moving around. Sue could see Quinn was nervous and she had every right to be. Lately Sue has been making it her mission to make Quinn pay for what went down with Rachel, but now she was done with that.

"Quinn, you're not in trouble," Sue finally told Quinn hoping that it would calm her nerves.

"Then why am I here?" Quinn asked her former coach. Quinn didn't understand why she was here if she wasn't in trouble.

"I want to invite you back onto to the cheerios," Sue told Quinn. The look on Quinn's face almost made her laugh but she held it in.

"You want me on the cheerios?" Quinn asked her coach in surprise. She didn't understand why the coach would ask her to be on the cheerios after everything she had done to Rachel knowing that Sue would disapprove.

"Yes," Sue responded, "I need you on the squad you're one of my best cheerios."

"Thank you," Quinn said as she jumped up in excitement.

"Now get out of my office before I change my mind," Sue told the girl while handing her, her cheerios uniform back.

Quinn quickly made her way out of Sue's office and to the bathroom to change. Quinn was having a hard time believing that she was back on the cheerios. She knew she had to be dreaming, but everything seemed to be real. Quinn had to laugh at where her thoughts were taking her.

Rachel couldn't wait for glee so she could sing her songs and see if Aunt Sue let Quinn back on the cheerios. Rachel really was hoping that she did because then she, Quinn, Santana, and Brittany could all be on the cheerios together. This would also stop Brittany from being sad because Quinn was her friend and she want her to be on the cheerios as well.

When glee arrived she was glad to be the first one in the room. Rachel went to sit in the stop that had been claimed for the trio which would now be a quartet. When Rachel saw Quinn enter the room she waved to her motioning for Quinn to join her. Rachel also smiled upon noticing that Quinn was once again wearing a cheerios uniform.

Quinn was happy to see Rachel motioning for her, but hesitated a little. She looked at the other two girls sitting next to Rachel and noticed that they also had smiles on there faces. Quinn made her way over to Santana, Brittany, and Rachel before taking her seat that was left between Santana and Rachel.

When Mr. Schue entered the room he was shocked to see the other blonde in the group was sitting next to Rachel. Mr. Schue's shock quickly wore off as Shelby walked into the room. "Okay would anyone like to go first?" Mr. Schue asked the class. Rachel looked around the room to see if anyone else had their hand raised before she raised her hand. "Alright Rachel let's see what you got," Mr. Schue told the girl.

"I have two songs is that okay?" Rachel asked Mr. Schue. Mr. Schue nodded his head glad to see the diva singing again "This first song is for Brittany, you have been there for me even when I didn't want you to be, thank you," Rachel told everyone while smiling in Brittany's direction.

_Took a deep breath in the mirror  
He didn't like it when I wore high heels  
But I do  
Turn the lock and put my headphones on  
He always said he didn't get this song  
But I do, I do_

Walked in expecting you'd be late  
But you got here early and you stand and wave  
I walk to you  
You pull my chair out and help me in  
And you don't know how nice that is  
But I do

Rachel wanted to show Brittany how much she appreciated everything she did for her and how much different Brittany and Finn were. Brittany smiled at Rachel encouraging her to continue on with the song.__

And you throw your head back laughing  
Like a little kid  
I think it's strange that you think I'm funny cause  
He never did  
I've been spending the last 8 months  
Thinking all love ever does  
Is break and burn and end  
But on a Wednesday in a cafe  
I watched it begin again

Rachel smiled knowing that her and Brittany were meant to be together. Rachel knew that nothing would ever tear them apart and knowing that made everything better for Rachel.__

You said you never met one girl who  
Had as many James Taylor records as you  
But I do  
We tell stories and you don't know why  
I'm coming off a little shy  
But I do

And you throw your head back laughing  
Like a little kid  
I think it's strange that you think I'm funny cause  
He never did  
I've been spending the last 8 months  
Thinking all love ever does  
Is break and burn and end  
But on a Wednesday in a cafe  
I watched it begin again

And we walked down the block, to my car  
And I almost brought him up  
But you start to talk about the movies  
That your family watches every single Christmas  
And I want to talk about that  
And for the first time  
What's past is past

Brittany knew that Rachel was ready to move on. She knew that everything would be better. Rachel also knew that she could finally move past everything bad that had happened that there was a future to look forward to and she could never give up on it. Rachel can never give up on Brittany, Santana, or Quinn, and most importantly she could never give up on herself. She was ready to move on, and move forward.__

And you throw your head back laughing  
Like a little kid  
I think it's strange that you think I'm funny cause  
He never did  
I've been spending the last 8 months  
Thinking all love ever does  
Is break and burn and end  
But on a Wednesday in a cafe  
I watched it begin again

But on a Wednesday in a cafe  
I watched it begin again

When Rachel was finished Brittany ran up and gave Rachel a hug. Brittany didn't want to let her go; she wanted nothing more than to hold her soon to be girlfriend for the rest of her life. Rachel hugged Brittany back. Rachel needed Brittany just as much as Brittany needed her. When the two girls finally stopped hugging Rachel took the time to take in her surroundings. Mike, Santana, Sam, Quinn, Tina, Artie, and Puck were all smiling at the two girls. Lauren looked indifferent, while Mercedes had a conflicting look on her face that Rachel couldn't place. Finn looked about ready to punch someone. He knew that he lost control over Rachel. Brittany went to sit down so Rachel could sing her next song.

"This next song is for Quinn, Mercedes, Finn, Shelby, and anyone else who ever picked on me. I want to show that no matter what you do there is always a reason to forgive someone even if they've wronged you," Rachel went on to tell the glee club. She hoped this song would show she wasn't the self absorbed girl people thought she was.

_I guess you really did it this time  
Left yourself in your warpath  
Lost your balance on a tightrope  
Lost your mind tryin' to get it back_

_Wasn't it easier in your lunchbox days?  
Always a bigger bed to crawl into  
Wasn't it beautiful when you believed in everything  
And everybody believed in you?_

_It's alright, just wait and see  
Your string of lights is still bright to me  
Oh, who you are is not where you've been  
You're still an innocent, you're still an innocent_

_Did some things you can't speak of  
But at night you live it all again  
You wouldn't be shattered on the floor now  
If only you had seen what you know now then_

_Wasn't it easier in your firefly catchin' days?  
And everything out of reach, someone bigger brought down to you  
Wasn't it beautiful runnin' wild 'til you fell asleep  
Before the monsters caught up to you?_

_It's alright, just wait and see  
Your string of lights is still bright to me  
Oh, who you are is not where you've been  
You're still an innocent_

_It's okay, life is a tough crowd  
32 and still growin' up now  
Who you are is not what you did  
You're still an innocent_

_Time turns flames to embers, you'll have new Septembers  
Everyone of us has messed up too  
Minds change like the weather, I hope you remember  
Today is never too late to be brand new_

_It's alright, just wait and see  
Your string of lights is still bright to me  
Oh, who you are is not where you've been  
You're still an innocent_

_It's okay, life is a tough crowd  
16 and still growin' up now  
Who you are is not what you did  
You're still an innocent, you're still an innocent_

_Lost your balance on a tightrope  
It's never too late to get it back_

Rachel put everything she had into this song. She wants everyone to know that she meant what she was singing. Rachel knew that everyone made mistakes and deserved to be forgiven no matter how bad the mistake was.

Mercedes looked on and knew that she had misjudged Rachel. Rachel wasn't who Mercedes thought she was; Rachel was really someone who was willing to forgive anyone even if they have been horrible to her. Mercedes knew that she had to find a way to make it up to Rachel for everything she has put the girl through. Mercedes was the first one to snap out of it and start clapping for the girl. Once Mercedes started clapping everyone else finally realized where they were and began clapping for the brunette diva.

Once everyone had calmed down Mr. Schue began to speak. "Who would like to go next?" Mr. Schue asked the class. Rachel was surprised to see Puck raise his hand. "Okay Puck let's see what you got," Mr. Schue stated motioning for Puck to take the stage.

"Okay this first song is for Rachel. You're like a sister to me and I'll never forget everything you have done for me," Puck told her before beginning to sing.

_I hope the days come easy and the moments pass slow,  
And each road leads you where you wanna go,  
And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,  
I hope you choose the one that means the most to you.  
And if one door opens to another door closed,  
I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the __window__,  
If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile.  
But more than anything, more than anything..._

My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish.

I hope you never look back, but you never forget,  
All the ones who love you, in the place you left,  
I hope you always forgive, and you never regret,  
And you help somebody every chance you get,  
Oh, you find God's grace, in every mistake,  
And always give more than you take.  
But more than anything, yeah, more than anything...

My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish. Yeah, yeah.

My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish (my wish, for you).

This is my wish (my wish, for you)  
I hope you know somebody loves you (my wish, for you).  
May all your dreams stay big (my wish, for you).

Rachel was amazed that Puck would sing such a beautiful song for her. Rachel knew that Puck thought of her like a sister but never did she think that he would sing a song like that to her. There was a lot about Puck that she still had to discover.

"I'd like to sing another song," Puck told Mr. Schue once everyone had calmed down and stopped clapping.

"Of course Puck go ahead," Mr. Schue told the Jewish boy.

"This next song is to my family and my little girl I never got to know," Puck told everyone in the choir room.

_I dreamed I was missing, you were so scared  
But no one would listen, 'cause no one else cared  
After my dreaming, I woke with this fear  
What am I leaving when I'm done here?_

So if you're asking me, I want you to know

When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed  
Don't resent me, and when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory, leave out all the rest

Leave out all the rest, don't be afraid  
I've taken my beating, I've shared what I made  
I'm strong on this surface, not all the way through  
I've never been perfect, but neither have you

So if you're asking me, I want you to know

When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed  
Don't resent me, and when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory, leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest

Forgetting all the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well  
Pretending someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are

When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed  
Don't resent me, and when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory, leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest

Forgetting all the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well  
Pretending someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are

I can't be who you are

Puck wanted to be there for his family. He wanted to be the person they could lean on but he always seemed to be making mistakes. He knew that he had to make up for his mistakes. He also knew that Rachel would always have his back no matter what happened because that was the kind of person she was. She loved everyone that she met and if they hurt her she would forgive them. Rachel was the one person everyone wanted as their girlfriend.

**I hoped you like this chapter. Sorry it took so long to update things have been kind of crazy lately with my school work and work, but I was finally able to sit down and type this chapter up. I really hoped you liked this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. The songs used in this chapter are ****Begin Again**** and ****Innocent**** by Taylor Swift, ****My Wish**** by Rascal Flatts, and ****Leave out All the Rest**** by Linkin Park.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Thank you all who reviewed. Here is the next chapter I hope you like it.**

Healing Takes Time

Chapter 18

**Third Person**

Finally it was Friday and Rachel was super excited and nervous for the day. Rachel was excited for school and glee. Things in school have been looking up. Ever since Quinn stopped telling the jocks to slushing her and they became friends the jocks were to afraid to do anything. That also may have to do with the fact that Rachel was a cheerio as well. She was also excited about seeing Brittany and Santana again.

Today Rachel was planning on talking to Mercedes and tell her about the plans she had for Sunday with Kurt. They had a four day weekend so they didn't have to go back to school until Tuesday which Rachel was happy about. Rachel hoped that Mercedes would accept her invitation to join them. Rachel really wanted to get to know Mercedes better.

Rachel was nervous about going out to dinner with Shelby. She was looking forward to it but at the same time she was afraid that Shelby would see what she didn't like the in the first place and leave her once again. As Rachel made her way to school she started to get this weird felling that today was not going to be as good as she was hoping for.

Rachel's suspicion was confirmed when she got to school. When Rachel had opened her locker she had found a note in it. She looked at the note and saw that it was in an envelope. The envelope was address to her but it didn't say who it was from. Rachel slowly opened the envelope and took out what was inside. She quickly unfolded the note before beginning to read it.

_Rachel, _It started off saying.

_Did you really think that you were safe? I am always watching you and when the time is right I will once again take what belongs to me. You can hide behind your little sluts but they can't protect you forever. It is only a matter of time before all three of them leave you and you are once again alone. Santana may supposedly be your sister but that slut doesn't care about anyone but herself. Soon you will be where you belong by my side and doing as I say. I wouldn't tell anyone about this note because if you do it will only be that much worse for you once I have you by my side._

_With all my love, my lovely_

_Finn_

_Don't forget that I am always watching._

By the time Rachel had finished reading the note she was shaking in fear. Rachel knew that Finn wouldn't give up but she was hoping that he would. The note made Rachel worry for her safety and her friend's safety. Rachel didn't know what he would do to get to her. Rachel decided that she would go with what Finn said and not tell anyone about the note she had found. Rachel quickly put the note in her backpack and finished grabbing her books before making her way to her first period class.

When Rachel arrived in first period she went straight to sit next to Santana and Brittany. Brittany looked at Rachel and knew that something was wrong with her. Brittany turned to look at Santana and knew just by the look in Santana's eyes that Santana had the same feeling that she did. Santana knew that something must have happened before first period for Rachel to be so nervous.

"Are you okay?" Brittany asked Rachel.

"Yeah I'm fine," Rachel lied back. Rachel hoped that Brittany believed her horrible lie and let the issue go, but the look in Brittany's eyes said that she didn't believe her. "Trust me Brittany, I'm fine," Rachel continued on to say.

Brittany didn't believe a word that Rachel was saying but said "okay," just to appease the girl's nerves. Brittany watched the girl for the rest of the period. She noticed how tense the girl was.

Rachel hoped that Brittany would let the issue go. Brittany did eventually drop the subject but Rachel knew that Brittany didn't believe that she was fine and knew that something was wrong. Rachel was anxious for class to end so she could get away from Brittany's knowing glare. When the bell rang signaling the end of the class period Rachel grabbed her bags and taking off towards the door.

"Something's wrong with Rachel," Santana whispered to Brittany as they followed the girl out.

"I know," Brittany said as she turned to look at her friend.

Rachel spent the next few periods avoiding Brittany, Santana, and Quinn. Rachel knew that if Brittany thought that something was wrong she would tell Santana and Quinn, and with Santana being in her first period as well Rachel knew for sure that they thought something was up with her. By fourth period Rachel had come up with a convincing excuse that she would use if one of the three girls asked her what was wrong that she finally started to relax.

On her way to fourth period Rachel saw Mercedes walking to her next class. "Hey Mercedes," Rachel called out trying to catch up to the girl.

"Hey Rachel," Mercedes responded to the girl when she finally caught up to her. "What you want?" Mercedes politely asked Rachel. She and Rachel have begun to get along but they were still at odds.

"Well Kurt and I are hanging out this weekend on Sunday and I was wondering if you wanted to join us?" Rachel asked Mercedes. Rachel really wanted to get along with the girl.

Mercedes was shocked that Rachel wanted to hangout with her. Mercedes had been really horrible to the girl. "I would love to," Mercedes responded back to Rachel.

"That's great," Rachel told the girl. "Well I have to get to class I will see you after school in glee," Rachel went on to tell the girl. Rachel gave Mercedes a quick hug before walking the rest of the way to her next class.

By the time glee came about Rachel was once again looking forward to the rest of the day. School had been relatively good outside of the note that was left by Finn in her locker. When Rachel arrived in glee half of the team was already there. Rachel made her way over to Santana, Brittany, and Quinn.

"Hey you guys," Rachel said as she approached the three girls.

"Hey Rae," Brittany stated while she got up to hug the brunette. When Brittany released Rachel from the hug the two sat down. Rachel sat in between Brittany and Santana. Brittany was on her right while Santana was sitting on her left. Quinn was sitting next to Santana. The four girls pleasantly made conversation while waiting for Mr. Shue and Shelby to arrive in the choir room. None of the girls asked what was up with Rachel earlier in the day. They didn't want to put any stress on their new found friendship than there already was.

Soon enough Mr. Shue and Shelby showed up. "So who would like to start the day off" Mr. Schue went on to ask the class. Rachel knew that there were only four people that still needing to perform and one performance she was not looking forward to. The person she was hoping would go raised their hand. "Alright Finn let's see what you got," Mr. Schue told the boy. Mr. Schue knew that there was some tension between many members of the glee club when it came to Finn.

"This is for anyone who has ever been cheated on," Finn stated as he looked over toward Rachel and Quinn. The look Finn gave Rachel made her shake in fear. As the music began Finn broke eye contact.

_I didn't hear what you were saying  
I live on raw emotion baby  
I __answer__ questions never maybe  
And I'm not kind if you betray me  
So who the hell are you to say we  
Never would have made it babe?_

[Bridge]

If you needed love  
Well then ask for love  
Could have given love  
Now I'm taking love  
And it's not my fault  
Cause you both deserve  
What's coming now  
So don't say a word

[Chorus]

Wake up call  
Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed  
Don't you care about me anymore?  
Don't you care about me? I don't think so.  
Six foot tall  
Came without a warning so I had to shoot him dead  
He won't come around here anymore  
Come around here? I don't think so.

[Breakdown]

Would have bled to make you happy  
You didn't need to treat me that way  
And now you beat me at my own game  
And now I'm finally sleeping soundly  
And your lover's screaming loudly  
I hear a sound and hit the ground

[Bridge]

If you needed love  
Well then ask for love  
Could have given love  
Now I'm taking love  
And it's not my fault  
Cause you both deserve  
What's coming now  
So don't say a word

[Chorus]

Wake up call  
Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed  
Don't you care about me anymore?  
Don't you care about me? I don't think so.  
Six foot tall  
Came without a warning so I had to shoot him dead  
He won't come around here anymore  
Come around here?  
I don't feel so bad, I don't feel so bad, I don't feel so bad

[Breakdown]

I'm so sorry darling  
Did I do the wrong thing?  
Oh, what was I thinking?  
Is his heart still beating?

Woah oh ohh

[Chorus]

Wake up call  
Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed  
Don't you care about me anymore?  
Don't you care about me? I don't think so.  
Six foot tall  
Came without a warning so I had to shoot him dead  
He won't come around here anymore  
Come around here anymore? I don't feel so bad

Wake up call  
Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed  
Don't you care about me anymore?  
Don't you care about me? I don't think so.  
Six foot tall  
Came without a warning so I had to shoot him dead  
He won't come around here anymore  
No, he won't come around here. I don't feel so bad

I don't feel so bad (Wake up call)  
I don't feel so bad (Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed)  
I don't feel so bad (Don't you care about me anymore? )  
Care about me? I don't feel so bad.  
Wake up call  
Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed  
Don't you care about me anymore?

The look that Finn gave Quinn and Rachel had them fearing for the safety. They knew that there was an underlining meaning to the reason that Finn was singing this specific song. He was attacking the two girls without most of the other members even realizing was he was doing. Santana, Brittany, Puck, and Mike could tell that Finn was trying to get to Quinn and Rachel. Mike had begun to get closer to Rachel since her and Puck started to get closer as friends once again. Puck was glad that he and Rachel were once again on good terms but their relationship was still strained by all the bullying that had occurred over the years.

Mr. Schue noticed the change in the atmosphere and called the room to attention once again. "Alright who would like to go next?" Mr. Schue questioned the members who had yet to perform. As Sam offered to sing Rachel and Quinn tried to shake off the feeling they got from Finn's song.

As Sam and Finn switched places Rachel saw a smirk on Finn's face as he turned to look in her direction. Brittany noticing Rachel's uneasiness grabbed her had and squeezed it to reassure the girl. Rachel turned and looked at Brittany. Brittany gave Rachel a reassuring smile that Rachel gladly returned. Rachel was happy to have Brittany on her side. Rachel turned to look at Sam once he started talking.

"This is for anyone who has ever been hurt," Sam started off by saying. "But most importantly never stop trying to do what is best for others instead of what you think is best for yourself. What you may think is what is best for some one it most likely is not," Sam continued on to say as he turned to look at Finn while he was talking. Sam took a deep breath as the music began to play.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then  
And just let 'em out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again  
I pretend I'm ok, but that's not what gets me_

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And havin' so much to say  
And watchin' you walk away  
And never knowin'  
What could've been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was trying to do

Quinn knew that Sam was talking about him and she and she really didn't care. She loved the way that Sam had treated her when they were together. She never should have cheated on him with Finn. Sam and her may have never officially broken up but she knew that he knew that she cheated on him.

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losin' you every where I go  
But I'm doin' it  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still harder  
Gettin' up, gettin' dressed, livin' with this regret, but I know  
If I could do it over  
I would trade, __give away__, show the words that I saved in my heart that I left unspoken_

Quinn took the time to look at Sam and wished she hadn't. Quinn could see the tears and the pain hidden in his eyes. Sam tried to be tough but he was a softy at heart. Every girl wants a guy like Sam and Quinn just threw it away. Quinn knew that she couldn't go back to him and not because she didn't want to but because Sam needed to find someone who would love him with her whole heart and never hurt him.__

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And havin' so much to say  
And watchin' you walk away  
And never knowin'  
What could've been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was tryin' to do

Uhh hey yeaaaaaaaaah!

What hurts the most  
Was being so _close__  
And havin' so much to say  
And watchin' you walk away  
And never knowin'  
What could've been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was tryin' to do_

Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do

Ohh ohh!

When Sam finished singing he turned to look at Quinn. He knew that she understood what he was trying to tell her, but he also knew he needed to tell her face to face and not through song but also not in front of everyone else as to not embarrass her. Sam knew that Quinn didn't like to show emotions and he could respect that because he didn't like to show his emotions either, but this assignment showed him that he had to otherwise it would consume him.

"That was amazing Sam," Mr. Schue stated as he was clapping. "So the only people left to perform are Lauren and Artie."

"Which one of you would like to go first?" Shelby asked the two remaining members left to perform.

"I'll go," Artie stated as he rolled himself by the band to tell them what song he was doing. When he rolled himself back to the middle of the room he began to speak. "So this goes out to the girls in the room." Artie began to say. "This may shed a light on why women are so hard to deal with," He continued on to say as the girls in the room held "Hey!" in protest. "Nah I'm just kidding I love you guys," Artie finished motioning to the band to start playing.

_The trouble with girls is they're a mystery  
Something about em puzzles me  
Spent my whole life trying to figure out  
Just what them girls are all about_

The trouble with girls is they're so dang pretty  
Everything about them does somethin' to me  
But I guess that's the way it's supposed to be

[Chorus]  
They smile that smile  
They bat those eyes  
They steal you with hello  
They kill you with goodbye

They hook you with one touch  
And you can't break free  
Yeah the trouble with girls  
Is nobody loves trouble much as me

They're sugar and spice and angel wings  
Hell on wheels in tight blue jeans  
A Summer night down by the lake  
An old memory that you can't shake

They're hard to find yet there's so many of em  
The way that you hate that you already love em  
I guess that's the way it's supposed to be

[Chorus]  
They smile that smile  
They bat those eyes  
They steal you with hello  
They kill you with goodbye

They hook you with one touch  
And you can't break free  
Yeah the trouble with girls  
Is nobody loves trouble much as me

The way they hold you out on the dance floor  
The way they ride in the middle of your truck  
The way they give you a kiss at the front door  
Leave you wishing you coulda' gone up

And just as you walk away  
You hear that sweet voice say  
Stay

[Chorus]  
They smile that smile  
They bat those eyes  
They steal you with hello  
They kill you with goodbye

They're the perfect drug  
And I can't break free  
Yeah the trouble with girls  
Is nobody loves trouble much as me

Everyone stood up clapping for Artie and the girls had to admit that the song was kind of true. Brittany went over and gave Artie a hug before wheeling him back to where he was sitting before sitting back down herself. Rachel felt a twinge of pain in her heart as she watch the ex boyfriend and girlfriend get along. Rachel knew she was just being jealous but she couldn't help it.

"Great job Artie," Shelby stated as everyone clapped. "Alright Lauren you're up."

Lauren slowly made her way up to the middle of the classroom. "Okay so this song isn't very emotional, but I think it shows the confidence that a girl should be able to have and not have anyone put her down, so this song goes out to all the girls in the room," Lauren stated before beginning to sing.

_(The boys are singing Will I Am's parts while Lauren in singing Fergie's part)_

_[Will. ]  
Four, tres, two, uno_

Listen up y'all, cause this is it  
The beat that I'm banging is delicious

[Fergie]  
Fergalicious definition make them boys go loco  
They want my treasure so they get their pleasures from my photo  
You can see me, you can't squeeze me  
I ain't easy, I ain't sleazy  
I got reasons why I tease 'em  
Boys just come and go like seasons

Fergalicious (Fergalicious)  
But I ain't promiscuous  
And if you were suspicious  
All that shit is fictitious  
I blow kisses (muahhh)  
That puts them boys on rock rock  
And they be lining down the block just to watch what I got  
(Four, tres, two, uno)

So delicious (It's hot hot)  
So delicious (I put them boys on rock rock)  
So delicious (They want a slice of what I got)  
I'm Fergalicious (t-t-t-t-t tasty, tasty)

Fergalicious def-, Fergalicious def-, Fergalicious def-  
Fergalicious definition make them boys go crazy  
They always claim they know me  
Coming to me call me Stacey (Hey Stacey)  
I'm the F to the E, R, G the I the E  
And can't no other lady put it down like me

I'm Fergalicious (So delicious)  
My body stay vicious  
I'll be up in the gym just working on my fitness  
He's my witness (Oooh whee)  
I put yo' boy on rock rock  
And he be lining down the block just to watch what I got  
(Four, tres, two, uno)

So delicious (It's hot hot)  
So delicious (I put them boys on rock rock)  
So delicious (They want a slice of what I got)  
I'm Fergalicious (Hold hold hold hold hold up, check it out)

Baby, baby, baby  
If you really want me  
Honey get some patience  
Maybe then you'll get a taste  
I'll be tasty, tasty, I'll be laced with lacey  
It's so tasty, tasty, It'll make you crazy

[Will. ]  
T to the A to th girl you tasty  
T to the A to th girl you tasty

D to the E to th S  
To the D to the E to- to- to- hit it Fergie

[Fergie]  
[Rap]  
All the time I turn around brothers gather round  
Always looking at me up and down looking at my (Uh)  
I just wanna say it now I ain't trying to round up drama  
Little mama I don't wanna take your man  
And I know I'm coming off just a little bit conceited  
And I keep on repeating how the boys wanna eat it  
But I'm trying to tell, that I can't be treated like clientele__

_Cause they say she's delicious (So delicious)  
But I ain't promiscuous  
And if you was suspicious  
All that shit is fictitious  
I blow kisses (muahhh)  
That puts them boys on rock rock  
And they be lining down the block just to watch what I got  
(Got, got, got)_

Four, tres, two, uno  
My body stay vicious  
I be up in the gym just working on my fitness  
He's my witness (Oooh whee)  
I put yo' boy on rock rock  
And he be lining down the block just to watch what I got  
(Four, tres, two, uno)

So delicious (Aye, aye, aye, aye)  
So delicious (Aye, aye, aye, aye)  
So delicious (Aye, aye, aye, aye)  
I'm Fergalicious (t-t-t-t-t tasty, tasty)

So delicious (Aye, aye, aye, aye)  
So delicious (Aye, aye, aye, aye)  
So delicious (Aye, aye, aye, aye)  
I'm Fergalicious (t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t Aye, aye, aye, aye)

[Will. ]  
T to the A, to th girl you tasty  
T to the A, to th girl you tasty  
T to the A, to th girl you tasty  
T to the A, to- to- to- to- to- (Four, tres, two, uno)  
D to the E to th S  
To the D to the E to th S  
To the D to the E to th S  
To the D to the E to- to- to- to- (Four, tres, two, uno)

T to the A, to th girl you tasty  
T to the A, to th girl you tasty  
T to the A, to th girl you tasty  
T to the A, to- to- to- to-(Four, tres, two, uno)  
D to the E to th S  
To the D to the E to th S  
To the D to the E to th S  
To the D to the E to- to- to- to- to- to...

By the time that the song had ended everyone was up and dancing along to the music. The song that Lauren had sung took away some of the tension that was still left in the room. Lauren knew that things were tense lately and she wanted to pick a song that would get everyone to relax and dance like at the beginning of the year.

"Alright everyone let's settle down," Mr. Schue finally calling the class to order. "Alright well that's it for today I will see you all tomorrow," Mr. Schue finished. As everyone began to pack up there things Rachel stayed put so she could wait for Shelby. Rachel was really beginning to become nervous about her dinner with Shelby. She just hoped that everything went okay and Shelby didn't leave.

"You ready to go?" Shelby asked once she was done getting her stuff together.

"Yeah," Rachel responded back grabbing her things and following Shelby out to her car.

**Sorry it took so long to update my computer crashed so I'm using my one at work. Well I hope you like it and please review. The songs used in this chapter were **_**What Hurts The Most **_**by Rascal Flatts, **_**Trouble With Girls**_ **by Scotty McCreery, **_**Fergalicious **_**by Fergie, and **_**Wake Up Call **_**by Maroon 5. Don't forget to review. **

**P.S. I will be putting up a poll to see which story you guys want updated so please vote. Thank you.**


End file.
